Vaia: Maiden
by Drell Warrioress
Summary: EDITED AND EXTENDED! Vaia  OC , a teen orphan, cared by Erol, befriends Jak and discovers a comspiracy between him and the KG. 1st-person. Set in "Jak II." Rated T for mild violence and course language
1. Day 1

**Day 1 **

I opened my eyes. My back felt slightly stiff and I grunted over the pain that came over me. It wasn't normal to my understanding.

I realised that I had a headache, my fingers were all twitching and my teeth felt tender—like I'd been to the dentist recently. My skin was also overheating, like my blood was running through my veins too fast, and my heart was pumping on my chest so hard that it hurt; it was like a hammer forging metal on an anvil.

Something must be wrong with me, but what?

Before I could leave and ask someone about this situation, I saw that my alarm clock revealed the time—9:51PM. I normally go to bed a little later, so I stayed up for a little while.

Out through my window was the metropolis I reside in: Haven City. It's divided into several sections, indicating different districts guarded by holo-barricades. No one can get past the barricades unless they had an access pass specifying which sector they want to get into. The night sky was the colour of royal blue, speckled with billions of stars and illuminated by the glowing green sun. Down on the streets, there were dozens of Haven's citizens along with the Krimzon Guard, all doing what they normally would on a regular night or day.

The palace was where I was living, in a bedroom decorated with red wallpaper and posters of some festive events that occur around the city. And along those posters and wallpaper were bookshelves, my wardrobe, an electric guitar and amplifier, a bedside table, a long standing mirror and my backpack lying on one of the arms of my bed.  
>After a little while, I looked at my alarm clock which showed that half an hour has already passed. Yawning while staring into space, I lay down on my bed and went back to sleep. The pain had gone but I was a bit anxious to find out if it'd come back the next morning.<p> 


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

It was 8AM when I woke up and had already had breakfast. The pain I had before didn't come back but I need to find my guardian about what happened last night.

My guardian's name is Erol and he happens to be the commander of the Krimzon Guard. He has pale skin with grey marks over his face and ears, symbolising him as one of the troops in the Guard. He has blazing hazel eyes and his hair is a copper-red colour, the ends sticking out crookedly behind him. He's quite tall as well, but no taller than an inch above me. Erol's personality is simply law-abiding, graceful movement, a workaholic and is often strict; and in some way has a 'silver tongue' and can be sneaky with some people.

Another thing too with my guardian is that he's my foster father, so I got adopted by him. He actually took me in when I was only three or four years old, and he's also my tutor—the kind of tutor that teaches you every common subject in regular schools, but with private supervision. And throughout my studies, I've gained confidence in learning whatever language is around the world, ancient or modern. Plus, my specialty in music got me to learn how to play the guitar, and it only took me five years to reach the seventh grade, when it usually takes about seven years for most musicians.

My guardian was the first person that came in my mind and I immediately went to look for him. My search began with his desk near the palace's archives, located near the botanical gardens. His desk was a bit messy with lots of pieces of paper lying around, but he's much organised on his things, like jobs, assignments and data filing. But my guardian was not at his desk at all, and the only people who were there were some of the Baron's scholars.

Speaking of data, a few papers caught my eye and so I had a small look at them. One of the papers I saw looked like a dossier along with several paragraphs of words on the description. Along with the file was a photograph that was paper clipped of some scary guy. Actually, it looked like he was some kind of monster or something. I put the whole thing aside, as this is not any of my own business; the analysis profile must have something to do with the project my guardian is working on, initialled: D.W.P. I don't know what it stands for or what it's all about, but then again, I may not want to know. So I thought I'd read the guy's description instead.

**Dark Warrior Program: **Subject #4

**Name:** Jak

**Age:** 17

**Status:** Active

That was a surprise! One of the D.W.P. patients is just as young as me (at least I know what D.W.P. stands for now). The photograph had made the guy look like he had pitch-black eyes, fangs and dark horns on his head that curved to the back. The description down the page had something to do with long, sharp, black, metallic claws that grew quite long, plus skin as pale as a ghost. This started to get freaky... It's almost as if the patient wasn't like the other four—there were five patients altogether in the D.W.P.—and that this Jak was some kind of demi-demon. And he survived through several of these experiments, even when it was my guardian's idea.

Erol had the idea of Dark Eco injections, which consists of having Dark Eco being pumped into your body. It's known to be a biological threat... or sickness—I don't whether it's one, the other or both. Theoretically, if someone has too much Dark Eco in their body, they can develop serious mental health problems, as well as physical harm, although most people have little immunity to this and have high chances of a fatality. But Dark Eco can also be a threat to the environment, contaminating a natural area like infecting animals, poisoning plants, eliminating soil and develop masses of mountain erosion.

I left the desk with the papers and the dossier so I could continue looking for my guardian. He's easy to tell apart from everyone else in the city. He joined the Krimzon Guard in honour the city's baron Praxis, promoted to commander three years ago, and is usually dressed a sporty attire with a chestplate with the K.G. crest on it and a facemask with two red lenses, lined holes for breathing and a strap that lets him put it over his head if you're not currently using it.

With some walking through hallways with steel walls, red carpets and bangers with the Baron's coat of arms, I finally found my guardian at the palace entrance outside, working as usual. I went up to him and greeted, "Morning, Erol."

"Good morning, darling," he greeted back under his mask, then lifting it up to reveal his face. "How are you today?" he asked me.

"I actually have a small concern. Do you know any illnesses that include symptoms like pain in the head, teeth and nails? I somehow got it last night."

My guardian raised a fiery-red eyebrow. "I wouldn't know anything about that. I'd go up to the clinic, but the surgeon hasn't been back for a quite a while." That could be a problem. My guardian doesn't know, and the clinic is unavailable, so who else should I seek out?

Then I realised that I haven't got the pain right now, so that made me think that the pain might have been temporary, or it could be a mental thing that people have when people spend too much time outdoors. "I'll have to look into that later." I said, wanting to change the subject. "Anyway, are there any duties for me to take care of today?"

My guardian replied, "There have been some concerns about break-ins at the Fortress. Some troops believe some animals may be the cause. Perhaps you can investigate that?"

"Sure, I'll just head up there straight away." I never realised there'd be break-ins at the Fortress by animals, and that's quite uncommon. Normally there are animals scurrying around the streets, playing games with their owners. I guess they might have gotten lost or something. And that's regularly handled by the K.A.C. (Krimzon Animal Control) although this may be a serious case, but I have to do my job, whether I like it or not.

Well, I guess that sounded a bit over empowering, but I can't just slack off.

**7:30pm, Fortress Prison**

Well, I've searched through the steel hallways, waited. Changed locations, waited again, and so forth. There was nothing The K.G. is a strong force, but even the most focused can hallucinate in some way. Citizens may see few in one area, but they are actually everywhere.

It's time for me the leave; I've already been in these metallic rooms for a few hours, and have worked past my normal shift. I was on my way to the exit doors, but then my got eyes caught on something on the security monitor in the surveillance room. The screen was viewing a young man taking his treatments out of some contraption that sparked purple electricity, and around him the two other men—my guardian and Baron Praxis. I wonder what they're doing exactly. I couldn't see the patient's face very well. All I knew was he was struggling uncontrollably.

I kept watching the monitor quietly without moving. The operation was finished and I got to get a clear view of the patient. He had blond hair and tanned skin, and was also wearing prison clothes made of sacks and a red headband. He seemed to be exhausted, as if he had been running for a long period of time—metaphorically speaking. He must have had a rough day.

I never realised that such an operation like this involved so much pain; all hooked up on a bench with built-in cuffs like you're in a madhouse with no hope of leaving. It looked like the operation room was a torture chamber! Despite all this, I kept watching as the Baron and Erol were discussing about what was going to happen next.

"He's surprisingly resistant to your...experiments, Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior Program has failed," my guardian said through the monitor.

Despite that statement, the Baron became enraged and took hold of the patient by the back of his head, angrily saying, "You should at least be dead will all that Dark Eco I've pumped into you!"

"What now?" my guardian asked with stress. "Metal Heads are pressing in on their attacks. Without a weapon, my men cannot hold out forever!"

"I will not be remembered as the one who lost this city to those vile creatures!" the Baron shouted, and then ordered, gesturing over to the patient "Move forward with the final plan! And finish off this...thing tonight."

"As you wish," my guardian approved. He then went to the patient and just said, "I'll be back later..." He seemed to have taken his order rather nicely. Then he and the Baron exited the room in silence, leaving that poor guy trapped on the surgery chair.

In a way, I somewhat feel a bit guilty, just seeing the patient suffer after what he's been through already. How is he even able to cope with all the pain he alone has experienced? Or is there more for him than meets the eye?

The night was growing late. It's probably time for me to go back to the palace. I just can't stop thinking about those lethal tests my guardian has running, and I know now that they are called the Dark Warrior Program. Erol did say something about Dark Eco being a unique element months ago, said that it can improve mankind. Something just doesn't feel right. Sure, people say that being weird in life is better than just being normal, and others go with the other way around, but Dark Eco? I think that's something that isn't unique or mundane, but rather fit somewhere in between—or somewhere off that particular scale.

I was out of the Fortress and walking through my way back to the palace, traversing through streets with rigid buildings, and ignore the zoomers from above me. Just as I had passed the security field that led to the industrial sector, mu headset was beeping, sounding like the message I have is urgent. I played the message.

"BE ALERT! FORTRESS HAS BEEN BREACHED! ESCAPIST IS ON THE LOOSE, DETAILED AS DARK WARRIOR PROGRAM SUBJECT NUMBER FOUR! LARGE REWARD FOR ANY INFORMATION!

A chill ran down my spine as the message ended. A Dark Warrior Program subject has broken out of the Fortress. I had a feeling that it might be really bad.

My mind was still on that last message when I reached the palace doors. The message said something about someone being subject four of the D.W.P. but I just couldn't get my head straight. But then I realised who it really was; the dossier, the photograph, the security monitor—it pointed to that one person.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

Not much was happening in the morning. I just did my own daily routine like getting out of bed and preparing for work.

It's now early afternoon and I was asked to go to Dead Town and investigate on any unusual activity in the area—or what they say in short-form: Recon.

Actually, that's supposed to be short for reconnaissance; they just use the word to avoiding repeating the definition to K.G. novices.

The place was called Dead Town for a reason. Years ago, Baron Praxis led a defence group to fend off the Hora-quan—commonly called the Metal Heads—from taking over an old sector of the city. The battle was barely won; it suffered greatly, as now the entire area is in ruins, surrounded by murky water filled with eco radiation and mutated animals.

As a Krimzon Scout, I usually examine a location by getting at the highest point possible, like jumping up on a tall tree. I thought maybe I'd take a look at the Baron's banner from the large, crumbling tower—where his victory took place. But when I got there, I noticed that something was missing.

There was no banner, and the tower had fallen down into huge stone blocks. This may not sound good for the Baron. It wouldn't sound right for the tower to come down naturally like a tsunami or an earthquake. And it would be pretty serious if someone had gone and stolen the banner, and then accidently make the tower collapse.

The headset on my ear beeped so suddenly that it made me jump. I was just too focused on the fallen tower and the headset's ringing tone isn't usually that loud. There was another message from the Guard. As usual, I played it:

PUMPING STATION BREACHED! MAIN HYDRO-PIPES UNLOCKED!

This message sounded like it was a bad thing. But personally, I think the Pumping Station's main pipes should be unlocked. Why? Well, because the residential sector of the city's slums has been getting oil instead of purified water through the water systems for quite some time.

I turned around to head back to the city, but then something just threw itself on me. It felt like it was a chunk of metal barely crushing me, but really it seemed organic, too. Then I realised that I got pounced on by a Metal Head!

I rolled over and tried to kick the predator off me—it threw back, enabling me to draw out a Yellow Eco pistol. Within a few shots it was dead, and it left something which was purple on the ground, then somehow I automatically obtained it as if I was a magnet. The substance felt painful around me and then, something out of me just burst out. I felt anger grow inside of me and then I punched three more Metal Heads with my own fist, which seemed to have turned to a grey-mauve pale, ghostly colour.

When all the Metal Heads were gone, I felt my head throbbing. I took hold of it, struggling, with my eyes shut tight, and then I wiped the sweat dripping on my face and opened my eyes again to see my skin go back to my usual colour.

I looked up to the city doors on the ionised walls, but then pain had come in my head, nails and teeth...again. What was actually happening to me? How did this happen? Then I realised that when I was fighting, my nails had turned to black, metallic claws that grew to nine inches. Now I felt panicky. Now my muscles were starting to heat up at a high rate. But I have to stay calm. Who knows what will happen if word gets out that I'm now a Dark Eco carrier?

The sun indicated it was starting to set on the horizon, which said it was now a late afternoon. I should head back to the city to see if there are any more missions for me.

**Later**

I just got in my room in the palace. I was feeling a bit exhausted from that event that occurred a few hours ago. I saw that there were a few things on my bed which I don't remember leaving. Then I looked a bit closer. There was a keycard and a note reading:

_Vaia_

_The guards are concerned about the cases they have going, and the Baron is also concerned for the protection and safety of Haven City. Mainly it's the escapist from the Fortress off yesterday's news. _

_In front of you is a keycard to a safehouse in the industrial sector of the city. I put the location on your radar, so you can move in there as soon as you're comfortable enough to go. _

_If there is anything you need, remember that you can always come find me._

_From your dearest guardian, Erol_

How nice—two places to live at once.

I looked at the time on my alarm clock by my nightstand. It said it was now 9:11pm. I also realised that I wanted to ask my guardian about this escapist. But just to make it easier, I'll ask the Baron of where he is. I was going to walk out of my room when suddenly the Baron was already at the door.

The Baron was both big and tall, wearing the royal uniform signifying himself as Haven's ruler. He had head-gear covering the right side of his head and eye. He also had a long moustache, brown, that ran its way to the back of his head. His hair was short compared to the size of his head, black with grey streaks. On the left side of his belt was his lance held in its ribboned sheathe. The lance was said to glow green with energy when drawn.

I asked the Baron respectfully, "Your Highness, do you know where I could find Erol at the moment?"

"I'm sorry, Vaia. He's on a late night shift again. You'll have better luck finding him tomorrow morning."

"OK," I replied. "Thanks for informing me, Your Highness. I only wanted to talk to Erol but it's not exactly urgent. Could you tell him that I wanted to see him?"

"Of course," The Baron nodded matter-of-factly. "I'll see that he get your request, Vaia."

Well, I didn't get to see Erol today, but the Baron is going to tell him that I wanted to talk to him as soon as his shift is covered, so it should be fine by tomorrow.


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

My guardian hadn't come back to the palace yet—when I awoke. I just had to put my questions on another hold.  
>Today appears to be by fortnightly day-off. Here's a lowdown about what I do out of work. The palace has a training hall, a gym and a music studio on the lower levels. At this kind of time, all three of these centres would be vacant, so I can go in whenever I can. The training hall offers stuff like gun boxes and military training courses. I go there to practise my combat skills, which involves shooting a pistol—I usually practise with dual wielding pistols—defending with a shield and fencing with a blade or saber. There's also a place where I can practise tae-kwon-do, a useful skill I fancy whenever I'm unarmed in combat. Then I test myself in the obstacle courses. They start off in a basic manner, but as you progress through them, they get trickier and more complex.<br>With the gym, the centre has built-in equipment like rock-climbing walls, ropes, monkey bars and some rings where a grappling hook can be attached for swinging onto. Others inside include the parallel bars and trampolines.  
>Then there's the music studio, where my fun and entertainment dwells. I happen to be competitive musician. The city arena holds up two major events—zoomer racing and rock competitions. With the rock competitions, contestants battle against other contestants to see who "rocks the most" and wins. I happen to be the leading champion, like my guardian is the leading champion of the zoomer racing event. But even though there's action in the showdowns, there's not much of a challenge for me, and it just seem to be a bit dull. But the gigs get bigger as, over time, more songs are composed for participants to play.<br>I actually have some skill in writing songs myself. There are a few varieties of songs, but I can't think of anything to write about. I mean, there are a few topics that can be good for writing a song, but I just don't know what would be the best one. Most people concentrate on the lyrics of a song while others just listen to the drum's beat, the guitar's riffs, chords and solos, and the bass's muted notes.

**Late at night**  
>I'm out in the streets of the industrial sector at night time. The street lights are on and most people are under cover by the walls off the steel buildings, trying not to get too wet from the pouring rain. I don't mind rainy days—or nights—as long as I'm wearing leather clothes, the only thing standing in my way would have to be my long hair getting damp and sticking to my face.<br>I past my new safehouse by the corner and just when I was heading over to the palace through the southern bazaar, I heard the city alarm, my headset beeping and the citizens acting all panicky and running in random directions. I got to a wall to avoid being shoved by some people. I answered my headset to hear the message: DANGER! FUGITIVE IN HOT PURSIUT! ALL CITIZENS EVACUATE INDUSTRIAL SECTOR IMMEDIATELY! ORDERS FROM THE K.G. COMMANDER!  
>I guess my guardian didn't come back because he had to investigate that case from the last two nights.<br>I started to head the opposite direction, but I stopped and looked at the scenery. There was no one running and the sound was the raindrops splashing on the ground. Things seemed to have gotten quiet—too quiet... I just stood there as still as a statue.  
>Through all this time passing by, my back got stiff and shivers went down my spine—not that I was getting a cold or anything—and I still stayed at where I was. Seconds later, I heard a snarl, one that may come from a predator. But when I turned around—slowly—to see what made the sound, I noticed that this new encounter of mine was not an animal, but some kind of elven anomaly.<br>I ended up staring into the unknown, and the unknown was staring at me back. It had eyes as black as pitch, skin so pale that it was gray, sharp fangs, dark horns curled up on the head, ash-gray hair and long, metallic nails that looked like claws. Purple electricity was running through the body like some arcane barrier. There's only one kind of being matching that complexion.  
>It was a Dark Warrior.<br>I bolted and ran, looking for a way out of the sector. But then the warrior may end up hunting more people. If I went to my safehouse, he'll go and kill me later. I ran and I ran; the warrior seemed to be chasing me an awful lot. There were buildings everywhere, in the sector and in other parts of the city, but most of them would be occupied by other people. Besides, one break-in for safety, and it would cost more than a few innocent lives. The streets were large, making it difficult to make a quick turn and lose the chaser.  
>For a while I've been running for my life. I eventually came to a dead end; which isn't good. The warrior slowed his pace, and I could hear that he was breathing heavily. He showed an ominous grin; I'm now his prey and chances are that I'll be smeared with blood from a brutal battle that I can't win, or I'll immediately end up dead, lying on the ground in a crimson puddle.<br>The warrior started an attack, some kind of fireball with a purple aura. I dodged it miraculously, adrenaline running through my own body. The attack left a scorch mark on the ground. The same attack had come after me again, but this time I didn't dodge it. I held out my hand hoping that the attack would be blocked somehow, and it did. I then saw that my pale skin was becoming paler to an ashy gray colour.  
>Now I was in my own dark form, and was evening the match against the challenger. At the instant he threw a more deadly attack, the ground beneath my feet had raised a high stone wall like a live shield. I heard a muffled boom sound off the stone wall, and seconds later, the wall fell back down, leaving no mark of its self-lift.<br>Pain ran through me fast as I reverted back to my own self. Then, I saw what was in front of me to be a young man with bi-coloured green-blond hair. His skin was mildly tanned and his clothes consisted of only three colours: blue, brown and white. His head was set low, only two or three inches above ground, and I couldn't see his face from five metres away.  
>I slowly took a few steps close to the guy. Was he the same guy who was chasing me? If he was, he looked very different when he changed. My senses were acting wild, like they've gotten stronger. My hearing caught the sound of soft, slow breathing.<br>"Why...? Why did they do this to me...?"  
>This startled me, but I got even closer, more careful about what he might do. "Are you OK?" I asked him softly.<br>The guy shrugged and sighed. "I feel darkness running through me... Those men were making me as some experiment... Something involving Dark Eco..."  
>Darkness running through him... I gasped silently with realisation. "Are you...Jak?"<br>"Who are you?" The guy I suspected to be Jak jumped back a few feet away from me and was now on his feet, his face looking straight at me. "Are you a spy? Are you working for Erol?"  
>Standing up straight, I held out my hands to tell him to calm down, and then said, "No, I'm not! But we seem to share the same secret. I never knew about this thing until two nights ago. You must be in a lot of pain."<br>Just then, I heard footsteps coming from the far end of the street next to us. They sounded like boots thumping on metal, most likely to be the KG coming around. Jak heard it too, but he was more worried. He grabbed my left arm with concern. "Listen, girl, you need to hide me. I can't be seen by the guards. I don't want to be getting anymore Dark Eco treatments!'  
>"OK, I have a safehouse that's not too far from here. Not many people, or KG patrols, know of its location." I felt slightly calmer as the situation had turned from a chase scene to an evacuation.<br>But when I was just going to head on over to the safehouse, my arm was held back, yet again. I looked back to see Jak holding it again. He said conscientiously, "How do I know I can trust you?"  
>I heard the footsteps getting louder and felt Jak's grip on my arm getting tighter. "I don't have much time to explain right now, but you'll just have to stick with me for now, so let's go."<br>As we ran through the streets, we heard the guards coming in from different directions, giving out orders through the PA of their headsets (as well as mine) and stopping every now and then for looking out. Eventually, Jak and I made it to the far corner of the sector and I quickly got out the keycard to my safehouse. The card went in the slot and slid back out again with a computer voice that barked, "Access granted", then we were both in before the rain got us even more soaked, and before the guards came closer to us.  
>The entrance held out a large room with a long table at the centre, with three indigo, leather sofas encircling the table. There were two hallways each on the left and right sides. From the furthest left, the hallways led to my new bedroom and a bathroom, and all the way to the far right were the study room and the kitchen.<br>"This is it," I finally said after Jak wandering around the building. "You can sleep on one of the sofas if you want. There's an extra bedroom near mine on the left."  
>Jak didn't say anything after he took the centre sofa and started piling his belongings on the table. I left him alone and went to my bedroom, took out an electronic beacon (which every Krimzon Scout must hold at all times), opened my window and chucked the beacon through the airy gap.<br>If there's one thing I need to know, it's this: If you're sleeping with the enemy, you need to fake your death before he uses you. But if you're sleeping with a misunderstood hero, don't become the mark of a conspiracy, or you will accidentally be the prime suspect.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5**

I didn't sleep last night, but I was utterly silent. The Dark Eco inside me must have given me insomnia or something to prevent me from sleeping. All I did was think about what was going on between Jak and the rest of Haven. And I've had my share of time for staring at myself in the mirror in my bedroom.  
>I decided to get myself ready for the day. Taking a shower, washing my face (while still staring at my own face for another ten minutes) and getting into some new clothes, I then went to the main room to check up on Jak. He was still lying on the sofa. What I have to admit is that he looked rather handsome and strong at the same time—from whoever's perspective. Oh, who am I kidding? He's got a burden heavier than the left pauldron on his shoulder and has a dark secret that's almost impossible to hide from the townsfolk. And yet, I have that same secret myself—to transform into my own inner-demon; a sort of alter ego that's the complete opposite of my original personality, some sort of monster being unleashed within a person's wrath.<br>I went over by another sofa on the side. I was heading over to the one further away when I felt something take hold of my right hand. Looking, there was Jak, who had suddenly woken up and was now looking at me in the eye.  
>I froze for a moment but then quietly blurted out, "Do you want something?" Another thing I had to admit was that I felt nervous after saying that; my throat was slightly dry and clogged up from the sight of him.<br>"I'm not the only one, aren't I?" Jak replied with another question. Clearly, he still had some more questions of his own (about how he and I shared the same dark secret), and yet I saw that he showed a bit of trust for me now, but only for a little bit, at the moment anyway.  
>I sat down on one side of the sofa while Jak sat up. Just to get this from bothering me, I decided to tell Jak about my story. Even though his face screwed up every time I said my guardian's name, he listened to every other word I had said, starting from when I was adopted to the night when we met face-to-face.<br>Then Jak started talking about HIS story. This was almost hard for me to believe when he told me about his home. It was a coastal place called Sandover Village, with beaches, caves, forests, mountains and volcanoes, as if it was a place of paradise. Then my stomach started twisting when he got to the part where he was taken by my guardian and his fellow K.G. troops. He had been taken in for Dark Eco treatments for almost TWO YEARS! I mean, how could anyone have survived through so much for that long? Well, I guess that 'anyone' could none other than be Jak himself.  
>"For all that's been happening to me—for all that 'they' have done—I'm getting my revenge on Erol and Praxis, one way or another," Jak concluded.<br>"As much as how you want to get it, I feel pretty guilty for what you-know-who and the Baron had been up to."  
>"You don't look much like him. And I haven't even gotten your name."<br>I was wondering whether I should tell Jak my formal name or not. But I simply answered, "My name is Vaia. I was adopted back when I was a little girl." Jak looked at me blankly as if I hadn't answered him fully. I guess what he meant by; "You don't look much like him" was that he was talking about my complexion compared to Erol's. "I know; he has pale skin, red hair and hazel eyes but my skin's paler, my hair is violet-black and my eyes are mauve, which is clearly the case that I'm nothing like him."  
>"Well, clearly. I can already tell you're not an Eco Elf. So…what are you?"<br>"There are a couple of names for…different types of people who don't look like Eco Elves. But one with short, convex ears are called 'Humans'." While I was saying this, it occurred to me that I haven't met another human like myself. But, if there was a place not too far from Haven where humans lived, I would sure like to find my place of origin.  
>"So what's the big case here? He's signed you up for the Krimzon Guard so that you could be tested on what I've already been through?"<br>"I'm not so sure if that's why he signed me up. I only knew about what he was really doing three days ago, and…I suddenly feel like I've been used."  
>"So, basically he's been keeping the truth away from you ever since? Did you even want that kind of job?"<br>I thought for a while to see if I really did want it. In fact, I could've been a sort of musician. I mean, I am pretty good at that kind of stuff, so maybe I should've taken that instead. "Well, I am pretty good with music, so maybe I should've taken a job like that instead."  
>"Hmm… You play an instrument?"<br>"Electric guitar."  
>"What type of music?"<br>"Rock and metal of many kinds."  
>"Sold a record deal?"<br>"No."  
>"You in a band?"<br>"No, not yet."  
>This followed in silence. What exactly did he know about music? He finally asked me, "Do you need a singer?"<br>This surprised me at a high magnitude. Was he asking for what I think he was asking for? "You, a singer? Last time I checked, you were mute."  
>"Well, I'm not anymore, so I've hit the jackpot," he stifled a laugh and turned his face to the side. I think he was hiding a smile or something. Why would he hide a smile like that?<br>I got interrupted when my headset was beeping. I held out a hand to signal Jak for silence, physically telling him that I had to take the message. From that message, there was the voice of my guardian and he reported:  
>HAVENITES! THE FUGITIVE IS HIDDEN SOMEWHERE IN OUR HOME AND MAY LAUNCH AN ATTACK ON US! HE HAS SLAUGHTERED THE KRIMZON GUARD, MURDERED OUR LOVED ONES AND HAS ALSO CURSED OUR LEADER. EVERYDAY OF THE WEEK, WE ARE SILENTLY STABBED IN THE BACK, TURNING US INTO HIS PREY AND FEASTING ON OUR BLOOD. THE BEAST IS AMONG US! JOIN THE K.G. AND TOGETHER, WITH THE AID OF YOUR FELLOW TROOPS, WE WILL CAPTURE HIM AND HE WILL BE TAUGHT THE PRICE OF HIS CRIMES!<br>"What is it?" Jak asked me moments later. "Who was that talking? What's going on now?"  
>I answered, "One, it was a notice from the K.G. Two, it was the man whose name you loathe. And three, it was propaganda,"—my voice became low—"and I think he's lost his mind."<br>"I would've known that he was crazy," he commented, gritting his teeth.  
>"But the problem here is this: You're more wanted for than ever and if they see me with you, people will start to talk, and I hate it when people are gossiping about me."<br>"Hey, you should see how I have to cope with gossip. You may have been living here for almost your whole life, but I've been here for just two years. Ironically, I happen to be the hot topic."  
>"So what do we do now?"<br>Jak wondered with his arms folded over his chest. "I guess I'll—we'll—have to keep a closer look out. And I really don't want to be caught when the guards are nearby when I head for the door later."


	6. Day 6

**Day 6**

Up until today, Jak and I have been kept hidden in the safehouse. During the time we shared our interests, told each other about our personalities and showed off our skills (and I would like to say, Jak really knows how to jump high). He even seemed to be having fun when I was playing some songs on my electric guitar, and he also seemed to take an interest in most of them.

Jak's told me that there's a friend of his who happens to be the cross between an otter and a weasel named Daxter. He calls himself an "ottsel" and was usually a "wise cracker," as an Eco Sage named Samos once called him. Daxter happened to be the one who saved Jak and help him break out the Fortress, and I was surprised to find out that an animal like him could be really clever.

Of course, the fun was close to over when I had yet another message coming from my guardian. This one had more use of propaganda than the last one had, and the topic was focused on a minor situation related to the main issue.

PEOPLE OF HAVEN CITY! ONE OF OUR OWN K.G. TROOPS HAS BEEN MISSING FOR THE PAST TWO NIGHTS AND WE SUSPECT THAT IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ECO-FREAK. BARON PRAXIS IS NOW OFFERING 50 BARRELS OF ECO TO WHOEVER FINDS THE CAPTIVE, VAIA EROLSRA, AND THE FUGITIVE!

Jak had more understanding with the interruptions now. "Let me guess—it's"—he shivered before he said anything else—"Erol, and is still looking for me."

"It is him," I replied. "He is after you still, but this time he called you something and believes that you've kidnapped me or something." Jak cocked a grassy-green eyebrow, waiting for me to say 'the word' and I ended up saying it. "He called you a...'Dark-Eco-freak'," and when I finally finished, there was a sick feeling in my stomach.

Jak growled faintly, glared at a wall and clenched his fists. He knows that he and my guardian are officially mortal enemies.

There was an hour of silence and we both made an effort of forgetting all these misunderstandings and focused back on other stuff.

I told Jak that there's a rock competition coming up and that I needed to compose a song of my own. But before I could go into more detail, he already got a pen, some sheet music and started writing notes. He finished writing in an hour and a half and I got to have a look through it. I was amazed at how he had immediately come up with a song and was putting it all on paper. He even wrote the tablature notes for the bass guitar and drums, and even wrote the lyrics above the main accompaniment.

He named the song, "Animal I Have Become." The song starts with a low beat of the drum while the bass plays the opening riff. Then the lead guitar comes in and plays the same riff while the drums build up the beat and making it sound slow and heavy at the same time. The lyrics are sung on the first verse:

_I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>but I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<em>

_(Chorus)  
>So what if you can see the darkest side of me?<br>No one would ever change this animal I have become  
>Help me believe it's not the real me<br>somebody help me tame this animal  
>(This animal, this animal)<em>

_I can't escape myself  
>(I can't escape myself)<br>So many times I've lied  
>(So many times I've lied)<br>But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself.<em>

_So what if you can see  
>The darkest side of me<br>No one will ever change this animal I have become  
>Help me believe<br>It's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe  
>It's not the real me<br>Somebody help me tame this animal _

After the second chorus, the key is changed, using the same lyrics from the usual pre-chorus.

_(Bridge)  
>Somebody help me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself  
>Somebody wake me from this nightmare<br>Well, I can't escape this hell _

An interlude with power chords is played along with the lyrics "this animal" sung distortedly seven times while the lead guitar returns and plays the riff again.

_So what if you can see  
>The darkest side of me<br>No one will ever change this animal I have become  
>Help me believe<br>It's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe  
>It's not the real me<br>Somebody help me tame this animal _

After the third and final chorus, the lyrics off the title is sang again with the riff, and the outro comes in with the same power chords as from the interlude, except repeated three more times and then the song ends after one long chord and fades out.

"So, what do you think?" Jak asked, after I finished reading the last page of the song.

I was stammering, trying to answer, and eventually I had words coming out unexpectedly. "I'm speechless, Jak. This is...incredible!" I nearly shouted out that last word.

This brought a sly but broad smile to his face. "We could make a second song if you want; maybe to help you write one of your own."

Just then, some box appeared from out of nowhere and floated in front of us. It then held a ghastly voice while independently facing Jak. "Jak, we need you at the hideout quickly. I'll tell you what's going on once you get there."

"Who was that?" I asked, startled internally.

"That was Torn, from the Underground," he answered. I've heard that there was an Underground movement, but the Baron claimed it to be "dead" and no longer believes of its existence. I guess there was another reason for Jak's 'grudge' on my guardian and the Baron. "I gotta get going now." He faced me and then started to head for the door.

"Be careful," I cautioned him. "Just in case you get caught or something."

"Thanks, Vaia." The door opened before him and before he went through, he turned back to face me again. "You can join the Underground if you want, you know that?"

"I'd better not. I could get caught myself, too" If I was joining the Underground, then I would have to try and make up some excuse for why I'm switching sides, and I'm a terrible liar. 

"OK, then I'll see you later. Oh, and Vaia?" 

"Yes, Jak?" 

"Thanks for saving me, from the Krimzon Guards." 

"No problem!"


	7. Day 7

**Day 7**

My time today held little interest for most of the time, although my mind was only focused on three things: how Jak was handling himself, the possibility have he could be compromised by my guardian and the KG, and what second song I could compose. Jak's song "Animal I Have Become" had given me dozens of ideas like these: what instruments to use, which key signature to play the song in, how fast the tempo should be, how the theme sets the tone, and what lyrics to write about. 

Some songs I thought up of had involved different stories; the lyrics have to tell the story and the instruments and techniques gives it feeling, and that's music for you. I tried using different variations and elements, and they seem to turn out pretty good. 

I, unfortunately, had to put that all aside as tonight I'm to be returned to the city palace for some special duty or two to take care of. I just hope it doesn't involve propaganda, because that seems to be running for a while lately. 

As I got back to the centre of the city, I saw that my guardian's eyes had strange lines encircling them. He told me that there's a meeting with the Baron and that it's crucial that I attend this with him tonight. I wonder what it could be about and who else is going to be there...

**Later at night time...**  
>I am at the throne room with my guardian and Baron Praxis. The meeting involved some sort of report verbally given out to someone at a holographic communications device; or should I say, "something"? <p>

The messenger was none other than the leader of the Hora-quan (reminding you that that's the traditional name for Metal-Heads) and the Baron is discussing about eco shipments to their lair. The eco shipments are supposed to be bribes to keep the Metal-Heads from attacking Haven City. If I were the Baroness, eco would be the last thing do away with. 

It doesn't seem to be going very well as far as I can tell, because the Baron isn't impressed with the idea, but he seems to be able to hold his temper. "I told you, we'll have more eco shipped by week's end. We'll transport it all to your nest as promised," he reported to the Hora-quan leader. 

From what I can tell, Metal-Heads are rather cheeky than friendly, and even if they try to be nice, their looks would still show how nasty they are, especially when they try to hide their true intensions. 

The Metal-Head leader said, trying to be nice, "A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron." He then became arrogant. "I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Bring the agreed upon eco soon, or the deal is off! And your precious city will pay the price." And when he finished, his (its) holographic image faded away. 

"He's toying with us!" Erol exclaimed abruptly, turning to the Baron who was now facing the several metres tall window beside his throne. As my guardian approached him, he volunteered, "Let me lead an assault on the nest before it's too late! I can take him!" He then raised his fist from his chestplate and showed it up in the air. 

The Baron raised his hand slowly behind him while still staring out the window. "Patience, commander," he calmly said. "No one has ever penetrated the nest, you know that." Out through the window was the pouring rain; there's a high precipitation in Haven City. 

My mind was wondering elsewhere, not paying attention to the Baron talking. I was, more or less, thinking about some stuff that weren't at all referring to the Hora-quan. 

The Baron slightly raised his voice and said to my guardian, "Move forward with the plan!" Erol bowed in approval. "Tell Ashelin to up her patrols. I want that tomb found." 

Erol lifted his head, questioning, "But your daughter has not been...agreeable." Again, the Baron's daughter is the K.G. chief. 

The Baron grunted with regret "I'll see to that, one way or another." 

"Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?" A voice said faintly. My eyes shot up when I heard this. Ever since I got exposed on to Dark Eco, my senses had sharpened, like my increased hearing and night-vision. I was looking around to find the source of that voice, but then I spotted two unusual figures up on one of the glass windows on the roof. 

It was Jak, and something orange beside him, which I think is Daxter. I guess they really wanted to know what their enemies were up to and ended up eavesdropping on them, hence why they're on the roof of the palace. 

I kept myself silent and pretended that I didn't see them, for fear of them getting caught. But then

I heard another sound from above, and this time it was loud enough for all three of us from below to hear, and all eyes were leading to the roof's windows. But there was nothing but raindrops. Where did those two go? 

"I'll go investigate the situation, Your Highness," I said breaking the silence. 

"Be careful up there, sweetheart," Erol replied kindly. "We don't know who it might be breaking inside and spying on us." 

I nodded at his statement and jogged my out of the throne room, taking a lift, and then proceeding my way outside on the rooftops. It was still night-time and pouring with rain, but I had to find Jak and Daxter before they get into some trouble—big trouble.

**Ten minutes later...**  
>I was searching on the rooftops for a while, until I finally spotted the trespassers. They were indeed Jak and Daxter, and they hadn't seen me yet. Staying hidden, I was looking for something that could make a noise. Then I found a rock and then threw it at the side of the metallic walls. The reason why I did this was because I had to keep them out of trouble and warn them of the consequences in case they get caught later tonight. <p>

"I think I heard something," Jak's voice came out a few seconds later. 

"And I thought I was the one causing more trouble than you can handle!" another voice said. It was louder, and I'd guessed that it came from Daxter, the ottsel. 

"Psst," I urged them closer to where I was hiding. 

I was peeking through a gap to see Jak walking a bit closer. But I wasn't sure whether he was going to find me, or beat me up before realising who I am. Eventually, I saw his dark blue eyes through the gap. 

Then he whispered, "Vaia? Is that you?" 

At that moment, I revealed myself from where I was hiding and was facing the duo face-to-face. 

"Whoo! Hey there," Daxter exclaimed when he became bug-eyed. "Who's THIS beauty in the darkness?"—he suddenly turned from cheerful to stressful—"Don't try to strangle me, please! I've already got enough problems with Jak's anger issues!" 

I looked a bit confused as to whether I should look angry—like Jak was to Daxter's pleading—or humorous to the remark. "I'm not going to strangle you," I said with a giggle. Then I changed my expression to one of worry and added, "But I have to warn you two of something." Jak and Daxter drew an inch closer, eager to hear what I have to say to them. "OK, you know how the Baron and the K.G. commander are your biggest enemies, Praxis and Erol, right?" 

Daxter nodded with a stern look while Jak shivered, probably to my guardian's name and not the cold rain. 

"Well, as much as you hate them, Jak, all I've come up with is that they won't give up until they've captured you, and obviously it won't be pretty in any way." Daxter was getting all freaked out and he was close to fainting and falling off Jak's shoulder. 

Jak seemed to understand what I recently said. "I'll need to be in contact with you if anything happens to us." 

"Take this headset. The only channel that works is the one that's transmitted through my headset, so that way no will be eavesdropping on us through the radio." I gave my spare headset to Jak and he accepted it, immediately putting it on his right ear, being careful not to let it slip off. 

The headset is so small that you can hardly see it, even at a short distance away. And it fits so comfortably that it nearly feels like you're not wearing it at all. Very clever, don't you think?  
>Jak and Daxter both went their own way and waved to me, quietly saying "Thank you" to me.<p>

They were taking a detour by getting off the palace's roof quietly and going down the ramps. As they left, I went back to the lift and returned to the throne room. The Baron and my guardian seem to be discussing some stuff about the Metal-Heads still. But when they found out I was back, they both turn to focus on me. 

"Did you find anything?" the Baron asked considerably. 

I told them that I found nothing on the rooftops, that there wasn't anyone spying on us. When the Baron heard this, he left with a strange glare on his face and muttered something I didn't quite understand. 

"Did you look carefully when you were up there?" my guardian had asked me eventually. "You weren't hurt while you were up there, were you?" 

"I was looking very carefully," I answered. "And no, I didn't slip or fall down, although it can be pretty slippery with the rain pouring down there. Also, it was pretty dark with the rain clouds covering the sky." 

"Well, the Baron is going to check if there was really anything up there. Don't worry; it might've been some birds. You did well on your part, so we'll continue on from there. You just go and get some rest; you look like you haven't slept in days." 

Erol was right on that one; I DID need a good night's sleep, but I hope he hasn't realised that I've been exposed, because that would be when I get into some serious trouble. 

I just hope that Jak and Daxter get out of here in time; otherwise they could end up like birds knocked off their nests from a 2-barrel shotgun. "Please, be careful," I prayed when I was alone in my room.


	8. Day 8

**Day 8**

Nothing interesting happened between last night and this morning. It was a total drag; boring... I hate it when there's nothing you can do, even when there aren't any duties to be taken care of at work.

The only thing I did was stay in my room while I was quietly strumming the notes to "Animal I Have Become" on my guitar.

Luckily, things turned around for the better this afternoon. I got a message from Jak and he asked me if I knew anything about some "sacred site" located in Dead Town. I told him that I didn't have a clue about a sacred site there and he replied that he and Daxter were told to make sure it wasn't overwhelmed by Metal-Heads, said it was an important mission given out by Torn from the Underground.

I wonder what made Jak so curious about the topic...


	9. Day 9

**Day 9**

I got at around 11:03AM by the headset that was still on my ear. I must've slept in or something. The message I got was from Jak, and he sounded like he was too afraid to speak, but something he discovered did more than just give him a shock.

"So, Dax and I found the sacred site and it happened to be an old hut from back home," he reported.

"But how can that be? You went through a rift gate and came here two years ago, and then you find your old home here and..." 

"Yeah, I was surprised myself... I think...that rift gate may have taken me into the future, and not the other side of the world." 

"That...would make more sense, considering your home is now next door." 

So that was what happened so far; Jak was from the past. I wonder how many dramatic changes the place had. Actually, I wonder what Dead Town was like back when Jak was there, 500 years ago...


	10. Day 10

**Day 10**

I couldn't sleep very well last night. Some instincts of mine seem to be telling me multiple things at once, as if my body can't agree on one decision or something. My brain says I should be with Erol, my heart says I should be with Jak; my bloody inner-demon says I should leave the city and forget everything that I saw in the past. But what in hell are my guts telling me? I feel like I want to kick myself in the stomach!

I was practically sitting in my old bedroom, doing nothing but stare into space mindlessly, my back leaning on the covers and my long hair spread across my pillow.

Then I heard a knocking at my door, so I went to open and saw that it was Ashelin. Even though she's related to the Baron, she doesn't have much resemblance to her father. Her hair is short, curly and is so red that there's a small hint of pink. Her eyes are jade green, and are pulled back at an angle to form her eye shape. Her skin is slightly pale and has a unique tattooed symbol on her face, indicating her as part of the Krimzon Guard. Her uniform is unique too; it consists of a small blue top, jeans, a high jacket in red that was buttoned up above her waist, the usual Krimzon boots that had a spike coming out at the toes, and an armoured gauntlet on her right lower arm. 

Ashelin's face seemed to look stern, but with no authoritative expressions. "Guards have noticed that there's a lack of activity at the city's stadium," she said calmly. "There's supposed to be a race that commences in several hours, so that's built up some irony. Anyway, they want you to investigate the area. Your guardian's there and is practising his racing skills for the championship, so maybe you'd like to go there and watch." 

Well, there are only two things that bother me the most in life—people who can't make up their own minds and suddenly go crazy, and boredom. So all I said was, "Sure, I'll go." As I picked up my backpack, went out of the room and locked the door shut, I commented to her, "But please, I don't expect to be fixing any Zoomers. I'm not a very skilled mechanic!" 

Ashelin held up her hands, telling me quietly to calm down. "Don't worry; you won't be doing that kind of stuff. Actually, the repairs team just had a new member. She's only 16 and it turns out that she outranks everyone else in the team." 

That DID surprise me, as I eyebrows raised up automatically. "Wow," I gasped. "I might have to see her today. Anyway, thanks for informing me." I started heading down the hallway, fixing the backpack on my shoulders and making my way down to the main entrance.

**One hour later at the City Stadium...**  
>The stadium is huge and the plaza in front of it consists of large staircases and entrances to different area like ticket booths, audience seating, garages and arenas. Once you get a first sight of the stadium's exterior there will be posters indicating the up-coming events being held on the street's walls. <p>

That new mechanic Ashelin told me about was indeed a star, and 16 years old. Plus, she seems to know more about how zoomers work than anyone else...strangely. I just happened to come across her in one of the garages. Although I didn't see her at first—she was probably working on something behind the green curtain—she was about to have her break and we both stared at each other for a few seconds. 

"Who are you?" she asked me finally. 

"My name's Vaia. I'm Erol's foster-daughter." 

She perked up a bit. "I'm Keira. I happen to be the best mechanic here." 

"So I've heard." As we were talking, I spotted a strange vehicle, but I only saw its shadow that was cast on the green curtain and I didn't get much detail out of it. 

Keira was then examining a zoomer on a high test table and she said. "Who did you say you were again? Vaini?"  
>I shook my head. "Vaia, actually, but I don't really have a nickname or anything like Vaini." I never actually got a nickname before, and having being called Vaini would definity be a first for me. <p>

"Oh, OK. I don't mind chatting during work, even if I've got two projects running at the same time." She got out a screwdriver and switched some bolts on the zoomer's engine. 

Keira had an interesting kind of fashion. Her shirt was a rose-pink top that covered the top half of her torso and had a strap that hung at the back of the neck. The pants were three-quarter length, bright pink and had leather suspensors attached to an indigo belt. Her shoes were orange sneakers with straps at the ankles. Her facial features included skin that was a bit less paler than mine (I'm sort of albino pale), big emerald-green eyes, and short aqua-coloured hair that had some strands hang by her long, elven ears. 

From all of that, she seemed more of a tomboy than a regular girl.

I heard the sound of footsteps slowly getting louder in seconds and I got distracted when Keira whispered, "Someone's coming," and got me to hide behind some crates past the curtain and some strange, bulky vehicle that I didn't get the chance to see. I stayed there and she urged me to keep quiet until she motioned some signal. Whoever was coming must have been looking for someone illegitimate. 

But after a few more seconds, the footsteps became too loud for me and I had to cover my ears with my hands, hopefully blocking out the sound. And eventually, it all stopped. 

"We destroyed Krew's cargo," a familiar voice said from behind the curtain. 

"Great, I'll send you a medal," Keira responded angrily. What was that for? And does she even know that who she just talked to was her boyfriend? I looked up and saw she was working on the bulky vehicle she was hiding from before. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm on a deadline, so SCRAM!" 

"Are you always this difficult?" that same voice questioned. 

"Let me handle this," another voice said. 

That second voice seemed familiar also. Of course! I mentally said, "There's only one being who has a voice that loud and high." But that just leaves out one question: Does Keira know she was making bad remarks to her old boyfriend? 

"Listen, lady!" the loud voice called out. The tone easily had me identify that the voice belonged to Jak's "sidekick" Daxter. "We beat your stupid course, and we can outrace just about EVERYONE in the city!" 

"Wait, that voice," Keira whispered suddenly. She then lifted her hardware mask and looked at me in confusion, mouthing her words, "I've heard that voice before, I'm sure of it." 

I couldn't come up with anything for me to do. My friends are here and I'm hiding as if I'm a double agent. I really need to choose a side. We both kept listening to Daxter's objections, his tone making a mockery out of his own words. "One: we don't wanna join your stinkin' race team! And two: you just lost a date with Orange Lightning." 

The whole scene changed when Keira finally pulled the curtain back and saw her old friends, now filled with glee. "Daxter, it is you! Oh, I'm so glad to see you and you're furry mug!"—she then turned to see the first who came in, which was Jak—"And Jak! You look...different."  
>"It's been a tough ride," he said. It must have been a bit overwhelming for him to see his girlfriend after those two years. <p>

Daxter cut in and said, "The Baron pumped our boy here full of Dark Eco, and it did something to him!"—You bet it did. Good thing I didn't encounter a flashback at that point—"Now he's got some super moves or somethin'! And a few anger issues as well." You think? 

I guess it's easy to tell that your friends can make a big change even when you haven't seen them in a long time. 

"I've been looking for you guys forever!" Keira said in anxiety. 

I wanted to keep on watching, to wait for the opportunity for me to come out of hiding, but suddenly a flash of light came and had nearly blinded me. I tried not to make the smallest sound but I was struggling to hold myself together, to keep in control, but I failed and the last thing I saw was a big blur when I collapsed...


	11. Day 11

**Day 11**

_I felt like I'd fallen into the abyss. Everything was pitch-black, and I couldn't tell what state I was in; I felt nothing.  
>Suddenly, a silhouette off someone appeared and evolved, revealing someone in dark clothes, staring at me. I couldn't see too well to find out who the figure really was; I only knew that this being—or spirit—wants me for some purpose, but for what exactly? And why?<br>Moments later, after looking at the figure curiously, it spoke with a wispy voice, a menacing tone, and started to move its arms about. "Power... Give me... more... power!" The figure started to walk up to me later on. "Fill me... with powers that... will bring the people pain... the land oblivion... and the skies... to darkness!"  
>I tried to say something myself, but the words were not audible. The figure got closer and its features revealing who it really was; someone too familiar... It was almost like looking into a mirror, only it was like the looking glass became the borderline between the real world and the parallel universe.<br>I heard another voice, one that was not too familiar, but familiar enough to realise who it belong to, and it echoed through the entire atmosphere. "Vaia? Vaia!" It was male and had a sense of stress and anger mixed together. "VAIAAAA!"  
>The next thing I heard were cries of agony, monstrous growls and slashing blades, and then I felt heavy and collapsed yet again...<em>


	12. Day 12

**Day 12**

A voice echoed in my head and slightly woke me up. "Vaia. Vaia, are you alright?" 

"Ugh, Jak? Don't you think that we've got a JOB TO DO?" another voice said, loud and more tense than the first voice was. 

I made an effort to open my eyes and saw Jak looking at me with concern and worry, his cobalt-blue eyes dimmed by the lighting in the room, wherever I am. My throat was dry, but I was able to speak, barely. "Jak... What happened?" 

"You collapsed in the garage; I found you as soon as my race was finished and we took you here to the Underground hideout, then—" 

"What?" I interrupted him with shock. "Sorry. I gotta get outta here now!" 

Jak stopped me, raising his arm and blocking my way. "You're not going anywhere until we find out what's been wrong with you. I know you and I both have this 'thing,' but I need to know what was happening with you. We won't be able to help you if you don't tell us." 

I noticed that I was sitting on a bunk bed that was close to an octagonal desk, which a map with papers piled on it. Jak was sitting at the end of the bed I was on while Daxter was watching awkwardly from the top bunk. 

I settled down, took a deep breath, and released any tension held in my muscles. "You may not like this... But I had a nightmare. Everything was dark, but I saw a doppelganger of myself, and it said that she wanted power and lay waste to the world. I don't remember much from it; it was pretty scary." 

"Huh, that makes two of us. I had something like that sometime when I was in prison. It was after my first few treatments," Jak said, trying to recall his two years of Hell. 

"So... How long have I been here?" 

"Well, from all of that constant tossing and turning—not to mention how much you were shouting till you broke our eardrums—you sure slept for quite a while here," Daxter said hastily, exaggerating when explaining the shouting till their eardrums broke part. "You've been here for around... two days."

"Two days?" All this information came in so fast that my head began to throb with a huge headache.

"And three nights, including tonight!" 

For another hour, I was taking frequent glasses of water (clean this time) and the headache eventually went away. Only then could I comfortably tell the boys about what has been recently around the city, mostly stuff that involved the K.G. and the Baron; and I hope it would help them stay hidden for longer in the future. 

I was still surprised about how I had this dream about my own dark self; even more surprised when Jak had experienced the same thing, only he had it dozens of times back while he was in prison. 

Looking at the clock next to the propaganda posters on the wall behind the desk, I realised that it was close to midnight and that I still needed some sleep. I definitely need another rest to help get my head straightened up at least. Although the Underground base looked suitable for a refugee centre, it didn't seem safe. What if one—or some—of the Underground agents had spotted me and thought me as a prisoner and reported this to their commanding officer?

Fortunately, I can be assured of Jak looking after me and so I was able to sleep in peace, hopefully without any more of those nightmares again.


	13. Day 13

**Day 13**

"One day you barge into the palace, and on another you bring a spy in the base!" a rough, husky voice yelled the volume had almost waked me up almost completely. 

"She's not a spy. Torn, we'd be able to explain things easier if you for once stopped judging us by our actions!" Jak's voice came in, and then got me fully. 

I asked wearily, "What's going on?" I blinked a few times to get my eyes focused, then suddenly a furry animal face popped in my vision and I nearly jumped. That face had turned out to be Daxter's little mug. 

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty!" He greeted with glee. His expression turned to frustration in less than a second. "Can you believe it? We got you somewhere away from the KG and yet 'tattooed-wonder' here is accusing us for bringing in a lousy agent send by the Baron!" 

The person Daxter referred to as "tattooed wonder" happened to be Torn. He wore an armoured suit that didn't symbolise any major factions, and his brown dreadlocks were held back and plaited. His sky-blue eyes were filled with curiosity. I remember back in my first years in the force that he resigned from the KG—he is wearing the KG marks on his face, no doubt—as he saw one of the faults the guard had done, like polluting the slums water system for example. He usually holds a grudge on anyone who either don't listen to him or refer to the opposite of what he wants or likes. 

Torn put on a stern face and stared at me for a moment. "Vaia, you shouldn't be here." 

"Why not?" I asked with confusion, getting off the bunk bed. 

"I don't want you to know," Torn growled huskily. "If anything, you might bring whatever I've said to the Baron and have us all killed!" 

If anyone was going to settle this façade down, it would have to be me. "Torn, I know why you quit the KG, but accusing other people of spying, illegal marketing or murdering without evidence isn't going to get you anywhere!"—I took a deep breath to help put myself back together.—"Besides, I am starting to feel like I'm on the wrong side."

Torn's face showed less grimace. "Well, the Underground needs more men, but the Shadow and I can't just hire anyone." 

"Shadow?" 

"Don't ask!" Daxter called. I looked at him and he just shrugged. He and Jak had been listening for a while. 

Jak said, "Vaia, is there anything about E- I mean, your guardian that may seem off?" 

Before I answered, Torn looked down to the ground and sighed. It took me a moment to think about this. Finally, I answered, "Now that you mention it, Jak, he does seem to be out and about in the city over the past week. You know, with the duties and racing. And it makes me feel like he's avoiding me, in a way that he might have known about my relationship with you. So, I'm suddenly as curious about him as the rest of you boys are." 

"Hey!" Daxter butted in. "Some of us 'men'... are men!" He started showing off with some moves and I giggled while Jak shook his head. 

Torn turned to face Jak. "As for you two, I think the Power Station in the Industrial sector has been going haywire. Go look for Vin, find out what the situation is and take care of it." Jak was ready to head for the door when he looked at me with concern. "Jak, Vaia can't go with you."  
>Jak sighed and I felt sorry as the two had to go without me. <p>

I turned around and saw Torn at his desk, staring at the city map on it. "Investigate Dead Town," he eventually said calmly. 

I got confused as to what he meant, but from thinking about his order for a few short seconds, I realised that this was a favour that he wanted me to do for him. So, I head to the bunk bed to pick up my backpack, left the hideout from the door and went to do my "job."

**Three hours later in Dead Town...**  
>I looked through the entire ruins and there was nothing but rubble and broken walls. But I did see something odd at the back of a huge crumbling wall. It was the hut that Jak had mentioned the other day. And I was able to get to it with no problems. <p>

The hut was mainly built is straw and twigs, and most of its shelves, tables and boxes were covered with loads of dust. On the opposite side of the entrance was a wide, rectangular window and, if you looked through it, the view had nothing but distant fog in the sky and murky water below. 

I sat down by one of the prickly walls with my arms wrapped around my shins and my chin resting on my knees. My mind was telling me that Jak may have finished his job and went looking for me in the city, so I decided to give him a call on my headset so that he won't end up running around in circles. I was surprised I still had the headset on me. "Jak, it's Vaia. In case you're wondering where I am, I'm at the hut in Dead Town. If you want to come up there to see me, I'll be waiting." 

I waited while I was still sitting. I leaned forward a bit to stop my back from feeling the pointed ends of straw piled up on the walls. After a few countless seconds of staring into space, my headset started beeping and I pressed the usual button to hear the message I got. 

"Hey, I got your message. I just finished the job Kor gave me. He said something about mining dropships at the Drill Platform. Anyway, I'm heading over to Samos' hut right now so I'll see you there soon—Jak."

**Half an hour later... **  
>I've waited patiently, although I don't know how much longer I've waited so far; the idleness overtook me and I lost track of time. <p>

Then I heard footsteps patting on the squeaky wooden pathway from only metres away.  
>And there came Jak. "Hey, Vaia," he greeted. <p>

I smiled at him when he came in through the doorway of the hut. "Hi, how's it going?" 

Jak was looking around the hut as he came in, the look of nostalgia on his face. "You could only imagine; hiding from the Krimzon Guards, doing odd jobs, killing Metal-Heads, that sort of thing..." 

"You must be very strong to cope with all this intensity." 

He came down to sit next to me and slightly grinned. "I'm even stronger when I've got a team to run with, and you're in it." 

Just as I was about to have a small laugh, I noticed that we were a head short. "Where's Daxter?"  
>"He's with Tess at the Hip Hog." <p>

My face nearly got screwed up in a regretful look. "You don't mean that bar where the owner is in a hover-chair, do you?" 

"Unfortunately, yes," he sighed. "But, you know, I never would have found a decent weapon if I hadn't gone there for the Eco Ore delivery." 

"Fair enough." 

The Hip Hog Heaven Saloon is a bar located at south-town's city port. The good stuff, excellent food and drinks with unique seating spots. The bad stuff, the business is run by an obese, half-blind, psychotic racing fanatic whose only friends are large guns, and people are too claustrophobic to go in because of all the Metal-Head trophies hung up on the walls like slaughterhouse decorations. 

Another number of minutes had past and my mind was telling me that I should be heading back to the palace. The people there must be curious at where I was at over the past three days and four nights. Jak knew why I had to leave, so I just waved him goodbye. 

"Hey!" Jak called out as I headed through the doorway. "Same place tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, sure! See you then!"


	14. Day 14

**Day 14**

I was pretty lucky today because no one seem to notice that I'd been gone for a while. But then again, someone might ask me later through the day, and then I have to come up with something to say that isn't true, and I'm no good at lying, not one bit.

I was playing my guitar afterwards. It looks more like a Les Paul Standard with the same colour scheme as the Epiphone SG. Somehow, I got the feeling like there was something I wanted to do, something related to music, and I had this motivation to do it today. I might not be able to meet up with Jak, though—someone might be wondering why I would go out when they could be asking for my help by the time I'm gone. I didn't think it was worth the risk.

After a few boring minutes spent at the palace, I headed to my room and worked on a composition. And after a few hours after that, I finally edited the lyrics! This song was a little similar to the one Jak wrote around a week ago, but the songs compared have different messages and perspectives.

I named this one, "Colours."

_Can you feel it crush you?_

_Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?_

_There's no running away from these things that put you down._

_Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this?_

_Of all the colours that you've shined, this is surely not your best._

_But did you know these colours that you're shining are_

_Surely not the best, colours that you shine_

_Surely not the best, colours that you shine_

_I know you feel alone, yeah._

_No one else can figure you out. _

_But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down._

_Well, they love to save you_

_Don't you know they love to see you smile?_

_But these colours that you're shining are surely not your style._

_But did you know these colours that you're shining are_

_Surely not the best, colours that you shine_

_Surely not the best, colours that you shine_

_I know you're feeling like you're lost._

_But did you know these colours that you're shining are_

_I know you're feeling like you're lost_

_You feel you've drifted way too far _

_But did you know these colours that you're shining are_

_Surely not the best, colours that you shine_

_Surely not the best, colours that you shine_

_Surely not the best_

_(I know you're feeling like you're lost)_

_Colours that you shine_

_(But did you know these colours that you're shining are)_

_Surely not the best_

_(I know you're feeling like you're lost_

_You feel you've drifted way too far)_

_But did you know these colours that you're shining are..._

And that was it. I'm hoping it qualifies for the average song length of three minutes, but I then need to work on the song's texture, timbre, speed, dynamics, pitch, instruments and articulation to help fit with the lyrics.

But just as I was going to continue on my work, there was a knocking on my bedroom door. I heard the distorted voice from a Krimzon Guard say, "The Baron has called in for dinner. Get ready," and then the footsteps from their armoured boots fading in perfect timing and rhythm. I once read off my music textbook that music started out when there were sounds heard across the world, that each sound made had its own tempo, clearness and pitch. I was surprised to see through my window that it was already late afternoon, so I really had to stop and go have dinner; no one works on an empty stomach, they say.

When I reached the dining room with the several dozen chairs and the twenty-metre long table, almost everyone was looking at me. I walked my way over to my seat casually while I heard whispers like, "It's been a while since she's been here" or "Didn't I see her yesterday at the slums?" or even ones that related to this: "Wonder where she came from..."

The fact that I'm not like any of the Eco-elves here is true. I don't have the long, pointed ears; it may be one difference, but it's very conspicuous. And after that last comment I heard across the table, you may think and ask me, "Who were your real parents before Erol adopted you?" Well, that question may not be answered for a long time because I, myself, don't even have the smallest clue about them, let alone know where to start looking.

Well, nothing special was happening at the time; just that we all had Yakow beef schnitzel with white wine. I don't drink wine; I'm seventeen and I would need to wait for another year until I can have it legally. I just drink clean water.

I hadn't eaten in a while, just a few days. And yet I ended up moving the schnitzel around on my plate with my fork; not that I've got anorexia or anything, must be that Dark Eco kicking in my stomach right now. No one had noticed but I was taking my time with the meal.

After dinner was finished, I left the dining room and let the maids take in the dirty plates. One of them got mine and asked me, "Did you not like your meal, Miss Vaia?"

"I don't know, milady," I replied over my shoulder. "I guess I wasn't hungry tonight."

"Fair enough."

I went back to my room and played on my guitar idly for another few hours. My mind was stuck on the song I was working on and it started to give me a minor headache. The sound from the chords I strummed didn't feel right. And my amplifier doesn't have much in the way of changing sound dynamics; most of the switches are just sound inputs and volumes controls.

Well, from the look out the window again, it became a late evening. Now I was wondering what I was going to do tomorrow.

Who knows? Maybe I'll get a new guitar or something...


	15. Day 15

**Day 15**

There was only one big thing happening today—Market Day! All the shops and stores had almost everything—from fancy clothes to powerful weapons—on sale across the bazaars and shopping districts. 

There's only one thing that I want to buy from the markets and only one thing—a brand new, high quality guitar. A sale on musical instruments and accessories were held at the north-western part of the city and some of the electric guitars there were very stylish. 

Eventually I came across a guitar that seemed to be calling me—a dark purple Heavy Vanquisher with a body decorated with lilac flames, a seventh extra string and a design shown with carved thorns. 

"Excuse me," I asked the guy at the counter, pointing to the guitar I described. "How much is this purple guitar up there?" 

"That one? It's 40% off. And if you get it at that price, I'll even hook you up with some free accessories!" He seemed rather eager to sell some products today. 

So I bought the guitar and had received a bonus which I received a new pick, a black leather strap with studs that shaped up to a lightning bolt and an amplifier with more switches then my old one. I just squealed with eagerness when I got the whole pack!

**Three hours later...**  
>I'm at the hut from the last two days and I'm sitting next to Jak, trying my new guitar out. I told him that I was working on my song yesterday and I gave him the lyrics to have a look at and to see if he had any ideas about what I've done.<p>

"This looks very good so far! Try tuning your guitar to a Drop D. Then just play some random notes or chords halfway across the neck," he suggested. 

I tuned down the lowest string to a low D, and then played whatever notes my fingers laid across; just when I was playing the notes mindlessly, my ears detected the notes playing to be the perfect melody for my song. Just by using notes and chords from the second to eleventh frets, Jak started to sing out the lyrics I wrote. 

" Can you feel it crush you? Does it seem to bring the worst in you out? There's no running, no way from...these things that hold you down. Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this? Of all the colours that you've shined, this is surely not your best. " Jak emphasised the last word for more than a minim beat. " But you should know these colours that you're shining are... " 

I stop playing and my brain started to "power up" with some more ideas. "Jak, keep singing and, at some point, I'm going to strum some low chords." I continued to play the song from where the last lyrics were sung. 

Jak continued singing from where he stopped moments ago. " But you should know these colours that you're shining are "—I paused in playing—" Surely not the best, colours that you shine! " He did this twice and there was more emphasis on every fourth lyric in the chorus. 

After a small pause, we decided to have a rest from rehearsing. I was stunned at how Jak was an incredible vocalist, even though he's had his first two weeks of finally speaking. He had told me days ago that he was originally mute. I said to Jak, "You're a very good vocalist, you know that?" 

Jak chuckled slightly. "You think so, Vaia?" 

"I know so; you could be part of the Music Competition if you want."

"Hmm, I don't know if I can," Jak objected with doubt. "When is that?"

"Two weeks from today," I answered.

"Damn, that's the same time as the Class 1 Racing Championship. And Keira's counting on me to win against Erol." He looked and stared at the hut's arched ceiling. "Can't the times be changed?"  
>"Hmm..." I was wondering if the timetable can be altered. "I'll see what I can do," I said with hope. The sky out through the window behind us viewed the sun about to set on the horizon. "Well, I'd better pack up and get going; it's getting late. Same time tomorrow?"<p>

Jak made a slight smile. "Sure, as always." When I was packing up my guitar, a purple thorned jewel got in my sight. I looked at it and I was surprised by how it was made. There were three thorns on the jewel, the middle point larger than the other two by the sides. Jak was giving it to me, and then I took it and put it around my neck. It looked pretty when I looked at it again. But this time, Jak's smile widened and his teeth was gleaming with a little sparkle. And then he said to me, "Good luck."


	16. Day 16

**Day 16**

All I did was sit in my room at the palace and play that same song I was working on from before; the song called "Colours," and I was doing it on my new guitar again. I recently thought of something while I was playing: what if something happened to me and I ended up wearing the wrong colours myself?

I mentally laughed at that questionable thought, as I believed that it wouldn't be very likely for that to happen; most of my clothes—everything in my wardrobe—are just out of black, purple, red, green, orange and blue. I just pushed that thought from before to the back of my mind.

Jak and I were at the hut in Dead Town this afternoon; we meet each other there practically every day now, and we usually talk about what's been happening to us, like what missions we've done, who we've come across, how "the people we knew" were feeling at the moment, that sort of thing. At one point, he asked me if I knew anything about someone named Mar. I just said that I didn't as I've never come across anything involving him before, not even in my history lessons.

Later, I saw myself in the mirror in my room with the purple jewel Jak gave me around my neck. I had to admit, it looked pretty nice when I wore it; some of my outfits—no, most of them—went really well with the jewel, as if it was a missing piece of some jigsaw. Jak sure knows how to surprise a girl like me, even though Daxter believes himself as "the lady's man."


	17. Day 17

**Day 17**

Today I was looking in the palace's archives about Mar, and I learned quite a bit about him, and also on Haven's early history, too.

Mar was a legendary warrior who, guided by the Precursors (whoever or whatever they are), battled against Metal Heads and creatures of the like to protect our planet. Some say that he was a warrior of time, others thought he was also a crusader, but most other people knew him because it was said that he was the founder of Haven City itself. And one paragraph in a book I was reading said that Mar died after an unexplained event, and that his tomb was somewhere near the city walls. At another part in the book, as Mar was Haven's founder, he actually built many things across the city like the shield walls—they're a sort of barrier that looks like an invisible x-ray machine—and the Eco Grid—some technologic stuff I wouldn't understand. Mar also invented (this would build both confusion and curiosity) a large weapon that was said to be powerful enough to break anything that was caught into contact with its laser beam.

Back at the usual spot in the hut, I asked Jak about the jewel he gave me. He told me that, whether I'm wearing it or not, the jewel's power will help tame my inner-demon and prevent it—or her?—from breaking free and taking control over my body. I asked where he got it, and he answered with this: 

"I found it while I was wreaking an excavation site at the Dig. Someone was slaughtered by a Metal Head and the body wasn't old so it didn't look too ugly. I inspected the corpse, saw the jewel on him, and just took it. Then I gave it to you." 

"So, how did you learn about what the jewel could do?" I asked. 

"I actually tested it when I put it on myself. And when I did, I felt like everything around me stood still and realised that I hadn't felt anything bad happening in my body either and that's when I thought that I should give to you." 

Now, I guess there was more than one simple reason. Jak hadn't given the jewel to me to make me feel like some woman who became a beautiful actress; he gave it to me because he wanted to protect me, too.

**Later...**  
>I'm at the Hip Hog having a glass of clean water. I don't know what I was thinking about coming here, but from what I saw inside, the place hadn't changed one bit. <p>

"Hey, you new around here?" a cheery voice said from my right hand side. I looked up to see an armoured man with very tanned skin, and he was carrying a staff-like weapon with a beamed point on one of the ends. 

I answered the man, "No, I've been in the city for as long as I can remember. I just hardly ever come to this particular bar." I took another sip from my glass. 

"What you need, miss, is exercise!" 

"What kind of exercise?" I work out regularly at the gym and training courses at the palace. Maybe this guy knows a different place for this kind of activity, whatever it may be. 

He answered, "The kind you get outdoors, where you get some fresh air and the warm sunshine. My former job referred to killing Metal Heads in the Wasteland: a fancy get-go for the win-win!"  
>I somehow became interested in the subject, as the way he was talking was rather intriguing. "Would you happen to know any tricks for hunting down such predators?"<p>

"Usually the work pays off with a 'whack' and 'boom,' most of that usually comes from the use of heavy weapons like my Peace Maker here." The man indicated his staff to be his Peace Maker when he held it an inch or two above the floor.

"Anything fancy with the use of a pistol, or a blade?" 

"Well, if I were a light fighter like yourself, I'd try to set up a sort of trap and create a distraction to lure them in." The man was fiddling with his left eye which was covered tightly by a thick red lens over a curved piece of steel. "But, you could sneak up on them and push them over a ditch or something, but then how will you get the skull-gems as your prize?" 

I was amused by all these informative suggestions and advice that he's given me. All of this may come in handy whenever I do come across the Hora-quan, again. Remember what happened from two weeks ago? 

I quickly drank the rest of the water in my glass and left some cash on the table as I got up and headed for the exit. The man stepped aside so I could leave. 

The automatic doors opened, but I stopped shortly by the dark-tanned man from behind me and he called, "Hey, Blackfire! You have a name?" 

"Vaia! Yours?" I called back. 

"Sig." 

"Nice meeting you, Sig!" 

"No problem, Vaia!" 

And after that, I left the bar and was headed back to the palace. I felt a bit shy for some reason when Sig called me 'Blackfire,' but I guess he called me that because of my looks. My looks are self-explanatory—dark hair, pale skin, unique outfit, gothic style—but I don't really care much about that. What I really care about, what really bothers me the most, is what people call others for who they aren't; the opposing relationship between Jak and Erol for example, when Jak had been called an 'eco-freak.' I'm not affected by this sort of thing when people talk about me; what I am is what I am, right?


	18. Day 18

**Day 18**

I woke up with a note at my bedside table from my guardian. There's another mission I have to do, but this one thankfully won't be as boring as most of my other ones from before. All I've got to do is keep watch on multiple map screens and report anything suspicious on them—he said that it'd be hinted with a moving red dot on a screen. 

I was already at the monitor room at one of the lower levels at the palace when I had breakfast and got into some clean clothes. In the monitor room, there were a few screens stacked up high on a wall, formed like a broken up rectangle. Each screen had a light-blue background with white lines indicated as walls off of buildings, along with faint symbols to show a building's purpose—like the Baron's banner insignia for KG patrol safehouses, a compass-looking cross for a hospital or a money symbol for a store. Below the screens were some keyboards with several buttons, each set of them positioned for each of the screen for zooming in and out on a particular area of the city. I nearly felt like I was working as a security guard instead of a guard scout. There were also two or three microphones at opposite sides of the keyboards.

I really didn't know how long I was going to be there as this didn't seem very exciting to me anymore—at least it was something new for me to do on the job. It's already been ten minutes after I've sat down at the monitor chairs and it felt more like twenty, or even a full half-hour.

Feeling like my body was going to go numb if I didn't move soon, I got out of the chair I was in and wondered around the room, my eyes searching in every possible direction for something interesting. I soon noticed some sticky notes pressed down on some documents on a nearby table, one of them saying: 

"An alarm should go off if any red dots are viewed on the screens." 

There was another one that was a bit longer and it said: 

"If the red dot is moving at a high rate, report of that dot's location and speed through the microphones—this is past along all the speakers in the building, so this would give the KG the opportunity to pass this along the other patrols outside." 

That one got me thinking about Jak for a bit. I still know fairly well about how he's a fugitive to the city, but my guts were telling me that, if there was a red dot that appeared on the monitor screen, it could be him they're after—whom they're still after—and what if I end up putting him in danger? How would I forgive myself even if I make one small mistake on that? 

My head began to throb, along with my pulse banging at the side of my throat, and I nearly collapsed when I sat back down on the monitor chair I was on before. 

"Jak..." I whispered to myself in worry. "Please, don't do anything risky…" It seemed rather quiet while I was there, so my whisper didn't sound too loud when I said it. Why was I even getting myself worked up on that matter? Jak can take care of himself—if he can, depending on the situation at hand. 

I just wish I'm at strong as him to keep my head above water if that demon of mine lurking inside me doesn't start trying to take control. Good thing I still have that tame charm around my neck; that Dark Eco demon of mine seems to come out only when I'm at high levels of anger, obviously. 

When I was calm again, I took a careful look at all the monitor screens above and sighed in relief when I was done—no red dots. 

I'm going to have quite a story to tell back at our hangout spot in Dead Town.

**Several hours later…**  
>My time was up with my job and I was practically rushing over to Dead Town. <p>

I got to the hut at last, and Jak came in only seconds later on. Had he seen me running up the ramp? Even if he did, his greeting wouldn't be any different from what he would say if I simply slipped by on the way. 

"Hey, Vaia," he called out, sighing heavily when he leaned slightly against the door frame. Daxter came from on top of Jak's shoulder and patted his way to me. 

"Hi, Jak," I said back. "Hi there, Daxter. What's on your agenda today?" 

"Vaia, you wouldn't even have a clue about what we went through!" Daxter exclaimed with frustration. 

"I've just had one hell of a mind game at the city bazaar. You know that tent with the shadowy skull at the corner?" 

"I think so. What happened there?" 

"There was a piece of the Seal of Mar I had to get from a soothsayer, and it's now in one piece. Wanna see it?" 

"Sure, show me." 

Jak got a large circular carving out from his backpack, a small coppery light shown. It seemed old but in pristine condition—no scratches or nicks. On the surface, there were two smaller circles engraved at opposite sides, with two lines each to make it look like the circles were drifting in the air. The carved lines were a darker shade, probably because the actual surface was polish to a lighter tone. 

"Wow, that's amazing, Jak," I said in awe. 

Jak was about to say something until Daxter jumped up near me and said, "You think THAT'S amazing, wait till you hear about my story of how I took down twenty Metal-Heads at the temple!" He made gestures of his hands closing into fists and punching air as well as making pretend jump-kicks. 

Despite his supposed acting skills, I couldn't help but laugh to his little scene. "Really? Did you really face that many Metal-Heads on your own?" 

"Well, I had a little help from Jak here, but you know what I mean, huh, babe?" I was giggling again but Jak shook his head in disbelief. 

"I've never been called a 'babe' before," I confessed shyly. "Is it supposed to be a sort of compliment to a woman?" I was thinking when I said that, but didn't have any second thoughts about it as I never had a boyfriend before in my life—or my life that hardly lead to anything but growing up. 

Jak was able to answer before Daxter cut him off again. "Yeah, in his case at least. Wait a minute. You're not affected by his name-calling?" 

Name-calling? I really wasn't expecting anything like that, and my giggling instantly halted at that very moment. "I don't understand this 'name-calling' thing. Are they…insults?" 

"What? No way, V!" Daxter answered abruptly, eyes wide. "Listen, the word 'babe' is just something to tell a girl how cute they are. Geez, I can't believe we're saying this to an actual girl right now!" He turned over to Jak, throwing his arms around the air, on that last statement. 

"Erol must've been very protective of you while you were growing up, Vaia." To no surprise, Jak took a few seconds before saying the whole sentence aloud. 

This got me revisiting the subtle memories of my past. Jak actually had a point there as my guardian usually let me go outside the palace to either do some shopping or have a long walk around the streets—although he'd tell me to stick close to places where there were KG guards on patrol. Pushing the memories aside, I replied, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. He was looking out for me, and he'd a done a pretty nice job at making me an obedient child." I began to feel a bit uncomfortable with that matter and decided to change the subject around. "How did you two grow up?" 

Daxter was quick to answer. "Vaia, girl, lemme give you some advice: never get a teacher who's an old sage and makes you clean up his house everyday! I nearly felt like I was gonna die of exhaustion about halfway!" 

Before the ottsel could continue on, Jak cut him in when he got the chance and said to me, "Daxter and I pretty much lived like almost everyday was an adventure. At Sandover, there were hardly any boundaries if you knew what dangers you had to face at wherever you go to each day." 

"Oh yeah, like that old Forbidden Forest with all the cobras hangin' on those trees. Those really gave me a chill down my spine!" 

"You guys must feel really lucky," I muttered. 

"Huh?" 

"Jak, Daxter, you two are so full of life, taking risks like no one's going to stop you—I feel like the world doesn't realise my being alive at all." It was true, but I never knew I could say anything like that, despite the differences between my life and those of Jak and Daxter. "Where does my path go? Have I even started along it?" 

"Sounds like you've spent your live as a prisoner than a free citizen, hey, V?" 

I would have to agree with Daxter on that one, I'm afraid. Not once had a felt like a prisoner, even when I was able to go freely around the city. But from what I've heard from the ottsel, he was right—I wasn't a free citizen because I was physically free, but I wasn't free because I was physically different. Lots of people look at me like there's something wrong with me. How much different am I to everyone when I don't have long, pointed ears, or where I have lilac-coloured eyes or violet-black hair? 

What am I missing? Or rather, what do I have that they don't? 

Sighing in resignation, I responded to Daxter, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I just don't know much about other people here in Haven, apart from you two, Keira, Torn, Ashelin and the Baron, and…my guardian." I didn't include Samos because the only thing I know about him is his name, along with the fact that he's an Eco Sage. "I guess the only thing we can do right now is…keep working and hope that something good will come around." 

"That's true, Vaia," Jak said. "But, haven't you switched sides yet? Remember what happened two weeks ago?" 

"Oh yeah—that was when we first met, and when I helped you escape the KG guards, right?" 

"Yeah, that was it." 

"Well, I'm not sure how I'm going to change sides as well as admitting it to my guardian. If I told him about everything since that day we first met, he's going to be furious; there could even be a chance that he'll go after me and not just you." 

"But if he finds does out about you and you notice, wouldn't that be the time to tell him the truth?" Daxter suggested. 

"If he doesn't start threatening me before I get the chance, then I will."

**Later at night…**  
>I hope I've prepared myself with the right decisions. Jak and Daxter were a great help, no doubt, but I'm still having these thoughts that Erol may not be that easy to fool. He's the Commander of the Krimzon Guard, for crying out loud! He'd never let this slip by like it was boring daily gossip. <p>

But then again, I hardly ever see him whenever he's working, and he works a lot—lots of people around the city might even consider him as a workaholic. 

I know one thing for sure now; if my guardian finds anything suspicious about my actions and thinks that I may be doing—from his perspective—the wrong thing, then I'll just try to get him to stop wondering about the subject without lying too much. But if that doesn't work and he's urging me to tell him the whole truth, then that will be my point of entry where I come clean and quit my job.

And when I do, I'll probably have more than one excuse to join the rebellion.


	19. Day 19

**Day 19**

As soon as I woke, I opened my bedroom door and suddenly found my guardian standing by the wall on the side.

He looked worried and said, "Vaia, we need to talk." He then walked over to a dining room with a two small tables at a corner with red leather couches around them, and when he stopped walking, I stopped too but kept a normal expression so that he wouldn't tell if I'm in trouble with something that he opposes or anything like that. "The fugitive has become more dangerous than ever, and I think you should stay inside the palace for a few weeks." 

Uh oh. It was about Jak. My eyes were widened but not wide enough to reveal anything confronting. "A few weeks? ... How dangerous can this guy be...?" 

"He's risen to enough power to snap a piece of metal in half. A few days ago we were reported that he's taken down nine dozen of our troops at the slum's barracks. Nine dozen...! The reason why I want you inside for a while is because I don't want you to end up being killed by this monster." 

A thought hit me through my head hard, but not hard enough for me to twitch my head forward. If I can't leave the palace for weeks, how am I supposed to compete in the Rock Competition held at the city arena in the next ten days? How would I get out on that day, and how will I prepare myself before the big event? "But...won't I miss out on the Rock Competition in the upcoming week?" 

"You may have to this year. But look, Vaia, I'm just saying that if you stayed indoors for longer, then you won't get caught by the fugitive." 

Obviously, Erol still has a misunderstanding on Jak, but I couldn't tell my guardian about our friendship; that would blow my cover, and I could end up being accused for helping the 'enemy' that the KG are trying so hard to capture over the past three weeks. I sighed at the thought of being turned down and said, "Alright, I'll stay here so that I'll be kept safe; just for you."

"Thanks, love. Now, I have some work to do, so I must be on my way now. The Baron is very interested in this 'Mar's Tomb' and I may be asked to help locate it, wherever it is." Erol was about to leave and head down to the throne room down the hallway. 

I became alert at the mention of Mar's Tomb, and then it occurred to me that he might know something about it that I haven't discovered yet. I called out to my guardian, "Wait!" I was jogging so that I could easily catch up. He stopped and turned to me. "What do you know about Mar's Tomb?" 

His hazel eyes slightly sparked with intrigue. "The tomb was said to hold a powerful artefact, one that has the power to eliminate the Metal Heads completely."—I raised an eyebrow as I was wondering where this was going.—"Mar called it, 'The Precursor Stone'." 

Now I got a bit puzzled. "And, what? The Precursors gave Mar that particular stone as...a key to his mission or something?" I asked. 

"Not necessarily," Erol answered. "Mar found the Stone himself." He looked to the opposite direction and sighed. "I really have to go now. I don't like being late on my duties. Stay safe!" And then he was off to the throne room along the hall. 

For a few minutes, I just stood and thought about all this information about Mar and the Precursors. I know people worship them like gods, but I could never comprehend religion.  
>Seconds later, I heard a thump on one of the walls along the hallway; my increased hearing was good for something, I can tell you that. I went over to the door where the thump may have come from, and I put my ear against it, now able to hear, clearly, voices from the other side of the room. <p>

One was male who sounded very much like the Baron. "What were you thinking, woman? What made you become a double-agent and work for the enemy behind my back?" He was obviously furious. 

Then a female voice came in. "You don't get it!" It sounded like Ashelin, and her voice sounded feeble, like she's been upset or something. "The Underground isn't the enemy; it's the Metal Heads, and you should know that! If you're too focused on the rebellion, then you're losing both time and power in driving out the real enemy!" 

By that time there was a deep growling noise, and I hurriedly backed away from door, so as not to get myself squashed when the Baron slammed it open. I was now hiding, as still as a rock and with shock filled on my face. I saw him turn back to his daughter. "Spy on me or work behind my back one more time, I swear to the Precursors that I WILL KILL YOU!" he roared.  
>When the Baron was out of sight—and perhaps earshot—I went quietly to Ashelin's room to see what the fuss was all about. As soon as I saw her, she happened to be just sitting in a chair with her head cupped in her hands, facing down. <p>

"I'm a total mistake..." she sighed, sniffing from the tears coming down her face. 

I entered the room and confusion was the most dominant expression I had. "You're not a total mistake," I said to her sympathetically. 

"I am, I know it," she replied solemnly. "Now my father is out to get back at the Underground force and imprison them, too. He thinks they know where Mar's Tomb is." Ashelin finally lifted up her head and looked at me with tears still dripping at her eyelids, her mascara now smudged. "Vaia, I need your help." She held onto my arms and showed a face filled with worry. "Please, find Torn. Warn him that the Underground base will be breached by the KG forces. Get there quickly!" 

At first I hesitated because I was told earlier by Erol to stay indoors. But I thought this over and nodded, feeling determination run through me. But, still, what if Erol catches me for sneaking out? Either way, I've got some lives to save, and I'll have to risk the punishment; if I do get caught that is.

**Later...**  
>I made it in the nick of time! I've just reached the Underground base at the back alley of the slums—on the north-eastern corner of the city—and the KG isn't there yet. <p>

I hastily went inside and called out, "Torn! The Baron and the KG are coming here. Take action!" 

"What?" Torn yelled in exclamation. "Vaia, what the hell is going on here?" 

I gasped for breath; I ran all this way from the palace without even stopping for a short break. The Dark Eco I had inside must have built up my speed and momentum. "The Baron swore on killing his own daughter if she was working for you again, and now he's coming down to interrogate us, thinking we know something about Mar's Tomb." 

Torn huffed with respect, ironically. "Someone must really have made the Baron's ears burn with steam." He looked around and found a portable radio from a nearby cupboard. "Tess, to the Underground base now!" he ordered. "Make sure the guards don't get here before you do!" 

"Roger that!" Tess replied over the feedback of the radio's signal. Her voice seemed very serene and determined at the same time. "Heading to home base now!"

**Moments later...**  
>I was sitting on a bunk-bed thinking about Jak. What if something had happened to him? What if the guards found him again? Those questions were the only things on my mind right now, and they were hard for me to forget about. I tried to push these thoughts to the back of my mind but they just won't go away. <p>

I immediately became focused as I saw Torn handing me a rifle of some sort. The ammunition it contained glowed an azure blue colour—Blue Eco, the element of speed and machinery. The rifle, no doubt, had a rapid-fire modification equipped, something I hadn't used before. 

Noises were heard and seemed to come from outside the hideout. Torn had two pistols in each hand, ready to take action. The door opened, Torn cocked his pistols, but whoever came in was not the enemy. A young lady with blonde hair, a pick head-band, blue eyes, a green T-shirt, denim shorts, blue wrist-length gloves and brown knee-high boots had come in. Torn lowered his pistols in relief. The woman who just came in must be Tess. 

"I came in as fast as I could," she said. 

"You're just in time, and in luck," Torn announced, handing a Red Eco shotgun to her.  
>More noises came in—a bit different to the noises from before—but they were as loud as distorted thunder claps, and the automatic door opened and, in a split second, several men in red armour had stormed in—the Krimzon Guards! <p>

The guards rushed in with taser-operated weapons in hand. But before one of us made a single move, the guards shocked us with their weapons and, when I got shocked myself, I fell down to the floor like a heavy stone. 

I heard voices a moment later. One was the Baron's: "Tell me where the tomb is, you maggot!"

And there was another later on; from my guardian: "Well, this is interesting. I warned you to stay inside the palace, didn't I? Oh, no matter. You, my sweet, are going to _love_ my project."


	20. Day 20

**Day 20**

My eyes were heavy when I tried to wake up; and the atmosphere seemed rather cold as well along with the sound of boots being beaten against metal floors. I looked around and had found myself in one of the Fortress' prison cells, a small square room with nothing but metal walls soaked with dirty water, a small bunk bed with a thin mattress, and a cell door with a small window holding bars against glass. And I didn't have a single clue as to how long I've been in here, let alone remember what recently happened back at the Underground hideout.

I checked around to see if anything was taken away from me, feeling for anything in my pockets, holsters and tight sleeves, and I found nothing; I have now been officially disarmed.

But that didn't seem to mean that everything was taken off from me. I thought I felt something dangle under my shirt and I searched around my neck to find a thin silver chain, and when I put it up, there was that purple jewel I had on from before. Because I still had this with me, I know that I haven't lost control over myself. That was lucky. This jewel of mine has now become a piece of my own self, and a friend had given this to me because he was me to be protected, to be able to help me whenever I got into trouble, like right now for example.

And over the past seventeen years I've been living lifelessly, and yet I felt like I was really alive over the past three weeks. Before I met him, I always felt depressed, empty and regretful and because I wasn't exactly living. But now, because I've seen how much he's gone through in his life, I was more aware of what was around me wherever I went. And our friendship had made me feel the opposite of what I was from the past life I've had; with no more regrets, no more emptiness, no more sorrow.

It was as if I'd been born at the wrong time and then born again to start anew today, as if my real life had just begun.

I looked at the jewel in front of me and stared at its glass thorns that stuck out like little daggers hidden under the sleeve of a hand not meant to be touched. The glass felt very delicate, but also sharp, and if I wasn't careful I could easily cut my finger across the edges. The purple gleam shined from the faint ceiling light,

I heard footsteps from the other side of the cell door along with the sound of distorted feedback from a radio source. Voices could be barely heard from the same direction.

"Commander, our mission's complete; the Stone's ours! Now, all our enemies will fall under my hands!" That voice was male, rough and distorted from the radio, but could be heard clearly.

"Roger that, your highness. Are there any new orders for me to do right now?" This voice was easier to hear and was also male, but calmer than the other one.

"Keep a good eye on the prisoners. But if you hear anything strange around the Fortress, investigate the matter and execute the intruders!"

"As you wish."

Seconds later, I heard footsteps increasing in volume and eventually stopping when a face was shown against my cell door's window. And I knew it was the one who was trying to protect me from the past and had decided to torture anyone that stood in his way and make me into a scapegoat. He will no longer be my guardian, for he's the wrong man to be taking care of me; he's not even close to being a half-father.

I stared at him with my eyes wide open, filled with anger and anguish and barely blinking at all, and looking up when my face was lowered. He looked at me and his face became hesitant, and then he started to slowly back away from the door, turning to the side for a few more seconds and back away even further.

When he was moving to the side, I knew he was about to enter the code to unlock the cell door and let me go. And so, I stood up and walked out of the cell, passing him—his expression hadn't changed—on my way out and said, "I'm not the kind of girl you should be dealing with."

**Later, when getting closer to the exit…**

I'm getting close; I know this place well.

Down the hallway I was walking with ease, but then I started to jog the rest of the way, then fully running, and then sprinting, until a sort of animal pounced on me and sent me to the ground.

"Gotcha!" the animal cheered triumphantly. Its voice seemed to rather sound a lot like Daxter. If that was true, then where was Jak?

"Daxter, that's Vaia!" Oh, there he was. I heard his footsteps quickly increase in volume, and I got up from the ground when Daxter got off me and I saw the Demolition Duo was worried about me. Jak sounded quite so at another subject, too. "Vaia, it's the Baron and the KG. They've got the Underground behind bars, and he's got the Precursor Stone, too!" he said.

"I know; I overheard him saying that over the radio. We have to stop him," I responded agreeing.

I was about to continue my way out when Jak held an arm across and stopped me. "You could get killed!"

"Possibly, but I'm very swift. The whole city has already considered me as an anomaly since the day I was brought out here," I explained to him.

After a few moments, Jak clicked his fingers as if he came up with some sort of plan. "Vaia, I've got an idea about how we can stop all this madness. You try to get the Stone from the Baron while Daxter and I go and free the rest of the Underground; Torn already told me that they've been locked up at the usual cell rooms... The same place I got experimented on..." The last sentence seemed to be a whisper, as if recalling an awful memory. "But once that's out of the way, we'll meet up at the tent in the bazaar."

"Wait, what tent?" I asked.

"The big one with the skull shadows."

It took me a moment to remember where that was; when I was able to recall it, I nodded on confirmation.

Jak and Daxter then went out to free their allies while I headed for the exit in the opposite direction.

**Later, close to midnight...**

I was so damn lucky when I made it to my safehouse without being seen by the KG troops; I would've guessed they weren't able to see me since my clothes are so dark coloured that I easily blended in the dark night. But still...


	21. Day 21

**Day 21**

I couldn't do much today, and I tried to find the Precursor Stone from Praxis, but I unfortunately lost my access pass to the palace; also, I didn't even have a clue as to what the Stone looked like anyway, but if I saw it, then I would've known. Most of my belongings are back there, too! Luckily, I got Ashelin to help me move all my stuff into the safehouse, which included my computer, books (for reading and writing, some of them journals and textbooks), clothes, weapons (which included two dual-wielding Yellow-Eco pistols, a Red-Eco shotgun, a Blue-Eco sniper rifle with laser point, a pair of Blue-Eco mini submachine guns, a Green-Eco tranquiliser gun, an energy saber, an ingot blade—which is a sword forged in very dark metal that it almost looks like it's covered in soot—and a steel dai-jo),and my guitars and amplifiers. That's the whole package!

I also went to the city arena and asked the salesperson if the timetable could be adjusted to different times, obviously because the two competitions clash in together. It turns out they can't be changed at all, even with some detailed negotiations, so Jak and I are probably going to be in for a collision course.


	22. Day 22

**Day 22**

I couldn't sleep last night, as per every night, except for certain other nights where I don't have insomnia.

But in just one week from today, the Rock and Racing competitions will be held at the city arena. So far now, I'm trying to figure out which song I should perform on the big day: 'Animal I Have Become' or 'Colours.' Which reminds me; I forgot to write the instrumental on 'Colours.' I got it! In the chorus and first repeat of that, the chords played would be like semi-quavers and then the third chorus will be played with soft power chords.

Or should I compose a third song?

**Night time...**  
>Jesus, I couldn't sleep over the past few days, I wasn't able to sleep last night, I can't sleep tonight; this Dark Eco thing is really pissing me off! Damn insomnia! I shouldn't be acting like this, and if I was, then it's probably my inner-demon trying to get herself—or itself—out of the cage. But if that happens, I won't be able to function anymore. Thank God for that taming jewel Jak gave me the other day. It seems that the jewel is my Achilles' heel, if I ever had one before.<p>

Instead of sleeping, I just stared through my bedroom window and looked out the city and sometimes even the night sky if it doesn't get too cloudy or rainy. From below I see Krimzon Guards patrolling the streets, and from above I could sometimes see Jak and Daxter jumping between rooftops. It's a minority to hear any gunshots or shouting form the K.G. but usually that's a sign that Jak is doing his job in the best way he can without getting into too much trouble.

But the memories I have of my guardian are beginning to haunt my mind. I mean, I know he's been caring back when I was a pre-teen but he also has been acting—and sounding—different lately. Jak did see him as a madman, and he was right. But he also says that Erol seems to be getting worse, and my instincts are even telling me that I'll be confronted by him soon.

So, when that time comes, I'll have to be prepared. And I'm sure as Hell that it won't be an easy talk.


	23. Day 23

**Day 23**

The clouds today seem really hard, as if they've completely blocked out the two suns. I'm at the tent in the bazaar Jak told me about. But I still had to keep myself hidden so all I'm wearing a long, black trench-coat hoodie with bright purple behind the drapes, a dark purple tank-top, purple pants and black boots; everything was purple and black leather. 

I saw Jak come over, and he recognised me by 'the colours I shined,' then he smiled crookedly as he just saw part of my face under the hood concealing me. 

We both went in the large tent. I saw only an elderly woman inside, sitting cross-legged and having a red, yellow and blue bird with the face of a monkey—literally—sitting on her bowl-shaped hat. 

Jak called out, "Pecker, we need your help again." 

After Jak's calling, I saw the bird opening his eyes and he immediately flew over to me, probably looking curious about who I am, just like most other elven people in the city. "Who might this be, Jak?" His voice seemed to produce a pompous attitude. "You little canary starving for seeds?" He then started guffawing. 

I was particularly insulted by his remark, and so I barked back at him, not trying to hide my teeth underneath my lips, "Watch yourself, sky-monkey. I could be a jaguar looking for frogs to gnaw my fangs onto for lunch!" 

"Yeah, and she's no follower!" Jak frowned, supporting me. "And if you're not going to help her, then we'll be better off leaving you alone with your guilty conscience!" 

Pecker quickly changed expressions and seemed sorry for me this time. "OK, I'll help, but I'm still curious about this girl and you never know when she'll come out of the bush and skin you alive!" 

"Your right on that part, and if you're not careful the next time you call me some weak animal, I might not even leave a single feather on you," I threatened. 

"Uh-huh... So, what are you having trouble with, that's if I can help at all, that is," Pecked flew back to the bowl-hat weighed down on the woman from afar. 

Feeling more relaxed I said, "My stepfather has become a madman, he's after me and I don't know how I'm going to face him, let alone handle what he might have planned for people like Jak and myself." I then lifted the hood off my head so that Pecker could see exactly who I am, for the moment anyway. 

Pecker's eyes widened slightly, and then looked downwards. "Onin! She has a family issue to deal with!" he called out. 

The woman named Onin had woken, and her blind eyes became wide open. She then clapped her hands hard as mystical dust lifted and sparkled over the tent's surface. 

"Young lady, your time has come," Pecker said, seemingly translating off Onin's gestures. "But, you are not yet prepared and soon you shall face the one you loathe, along with your biggest challenge yet." 

I seemed to understand this but I also started to cut in and translate some of the stuff on my own.

"Your time... of renewal must... begin tonight. You alone must... participate in the... spiritual ceremony of... All... Souls... Night." I stopped translating and started to speak my mind instead of someone else's. "I've never heard of 'All Souls Night' before, and it's tonight?" 

"Apparently so," Pecker answered. "But I'm no calendar, and I can live for quite a while." 

"If this ceremony is on tonight, then where is it held, and how do I get there?" 

"It is held by the old Life Tree in Haven Forest. A sorceress is holding this there and will be waiting for you in a few hours. She will guide you on what to do. But for now, Jak must take you over to the forest; he has been there not long ago when he was out collecting artefacts. But you must go on your own" 

Thinking this all through, I heard Jak say in the next few seconds, "Right, should be get ready now, Vaia?" 

"I guess so." Maybe this All Souls Night thing could help me in some way, but if not, I'm about to find out by moonrise.

**Evening...**

Jak escorted me to the Life Tree in Haven Forest. The hills up from across the canopy trees were steep and I heard Jak saying something about riding up and down those hills on a JET-Board. He had to go back once I got to where I was supposed to go, so I said "see you later" before he was gone. 

By a wooden stool was a woman in an indigo robe and was sitting near a small fire; she had to be the sorceress Pecker had mentioned. Around the area were lanterns hung up on wooden posts that burned a light blue flame, along with candles closer to the fire that were lit green, and in between both of those were lanterns each with a silver or golden flame. 

I saw the sorceress look at me and stood up. "You have come, child, to search deep into the core that has been shaded by fear, vanity...and darkness," she said. She already knew why I was here...sort of. 

But I had some questions to ask her first. "Who are you?" 

"Ah, you seek answers with words, I see," she replied. "My name is Carahill. You must be the foster-daughter of Haven City's Krimzon Guard commander, Vaia, and also the atheist who has been touched by the darkness of reality." 

"An atheist?" I felt rather offended by this as well as blind. "OK, I don't understand what you're talking about." 

"Do you not worship the Precursors like many others here?" 

This held me back from answering like a tight cloth against my mouth. "Well, not exactly. I haven't understood much about religion, and most of my beliefs are focused on the facts, but I think I see why you've referred me as an atheist." 

Carahill held out her hand as if to stop me from talking for the moment. "You are also an outlander, are you not? Your half-father has taught you well over these past several years, but I believe he has not taught you well enough. You see, you have not been educated upon some of the most important subjects people should learn such as religion, ecology, spiritualism and 'magicka arcane,' but perhaps you will soon enough." 

"What do you mean?" 

Carahill reached into a small pouch hung on her belt at the side and drew out a small circular piece of red copper with symmetrical symbol. "Do you know what this is?"  
>I shook my head, dumbfounded. <p>

"This is the Seal of Mar. It was He who founded this city, guided by the Precursors to vanquish the Hora-quan." 

"You mean the Metal-Heads?" 

"Precisely. You know of them well, I see." She put the Seal away. 

"I know that they're predators with armour who like to kill for fun and games, judging by how they survive outside." 

"But they do this because they are seeking for something. They lack power, but your ruler, this buffoon Praxis, lacks power also, although he is too ignorant to comprehend what is really afoot, too blind to see his true enemies." 

"Yeah, well, considering as I'm an outlander, I have no ruler. I mean, he doesn't force me to do anything, but I barely have control over my own free will. And yet, I've been raised by a psychopath." 

"Outlander... or outlaw?" 

"Well... I guess I'm a bit of both..." 

Carahill sat back down on the wooden bench near the fire. She flipped a hand towards herself as if beckoning me to come sit on the other bench. I obeyed. The sorceress then clasped her hands softly and silently, like she was beginning to pray. 

Sigh, pilgrims... 

But she wasn't praying at all; she was singing instead. " Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides, figures dance around and around "—spirits had appeared around the fire and began holding hands and dancing in a clockwise direction, and then I began hearing a beating drum in my head, like I wasn't listening with my ears but in my mind, and there was a low voice chanting quietly—" The drums that pulse out echoes of darkness, moving to the Pagan's sounds. Somewhere in a hidden memory, images float before my eyes, of fragrant nights of straw and of bonfires, dancing till the next sunrise"—Carahill raised her hands out to the night sky—"I can see the light in the distance, trembling in the dark cloak of night. Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing, a waltz on All... All Souls Night... " 

The evening had passed on rather quickly and this ceremony had ended in silence, as Carahill motioned me to leave. I actually got to understand more about the inside of me, that I'm lacking a couple of things in life, meaning that I'm not exactly whole. My inner-demon feels like it's—she's—been locked up for too long, and if that cage doesn't break soon, that inner-demon of mine will eventually take full control over my body, and kill me. I never said it was going to be a good thing, mind you. 

But at least I got an idea of what I may face in the next few weeks. And a whole new idea for a third song to compose, too!

Now I only have five days to kick my ex-guardian's ass.


	24. Day 24

**Day 24**

All day I was working on composing the metal version of that All Souls Night song. The difference? The speed's increased, the vocal melody is more meaningful in texture with no change in the lyrics whatsoever, the intro is more of an upbeat action sense, and the outro is an intense cadence rather than a continuous, relaxing feeling to it. I managed to finish remastering it by late at night.

Just four days to go until the competition! Now that I've got my musical material all ready, the next thing I need is to prepare my outfit and after that I'm going to figure out how I'm entering and exiting the stage, without causing any unwanted trouble.


	25. Day 25

**Day 25**

I got a message on my computer from my guardian via e-mail. He said that there's a song for me to perform for the competition. But he also warned me that if I didn't play it, he'll kill me. There was a link to the song he wanted me to play and the lyrics were just revolting! See for yourself if you're able to:

_The secret side of me  
>I'll never let you see<br>I keep it caged but I can't control it  
>So stay away from me<br>The beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I can't control it<em>

_The scratching on the walls  
>(In the closet, in the halls)<br>It comes awake and I can't control it  
>Hiding under the bed<br>(In my body, in my head)  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this<br>Make it end_

_I feel it deep within  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

_My secret side I keep  
>Hid under lock and key<br>I keep it caged but I can't control it  
>'Cause if I let him out<br>(He'll tear me up, bring me down)  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this<br>Make it end_

_I feel it deep within  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I feel it deep within  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

_It's hiding in the dark  
>These teeth are razor sharp<br>There's not escape for me  
>It want my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream  
>Maybe it's just a dream<br>Maybe it's inside of me  
>Stop this monster<em>

_I feel it deep within  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I [feel like a monster]  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I feel it deep within  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>How could I lose control<br>It's something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster <em>

That was it. God, I need to go tell Jak about this load of crap!

**Later...**  
>I just told Jak about what happened recently at the hut in Dead Town. He seems worried, but I'm not. <p>

"If he's threatening me in some way, he's doing a terrible job at it. I think he's developing a fear rather than conquering one," I said in conclusion. 

"Well, you do your rocking on the stage, I'll be rolling on the Zoomer and take him out, and if he's not down for the count, we'll give him a good beating," Jak reconsidered. "Sound good?" 

"But what if he plans to, I don't know, grab you by the collar and snag you on the wall?"  
>"I could always kick him to let me go." <p>

"What about running you over?" 

"I'll jump for it." 

I actually giggled, seeing as how he can kick someone out of his way in a quick, rapid twirl and jump as high as twenty feet and as far as eight metres; I guess he's be able to handle himself in either way. 

"What song did 'he' ask you to play, Terra?" Jak used the usual "he" line to indicate Erol. 

But I wasn't' really paying all my attention on the conversation. "Hmm? Oh, he asked me to play some song called 'Monster,' but I'm going to take that. It's too easy and very revealing. And also, I think 'he' is trying to get me to..." I got into a loss for words. 

"Frame you and make you 'confess that you feel like a monster'?" he finished my sentence, half sounding like a question. 

My eyes shot up in awareness. "You read the lyrics, didn't you?" I said in a convincing way. 

"Well, Daxter did do some snooping around the city before he freed me from the Fortress." 

"Oh, so that's how you escaped. And of how the KG suspected animal break-ins in there..." I murmured. I remember back on that earlier recon mission I had to do exactly twenty-three days ago. I guess all those I've been sent on so far have been linked to the very survivor of the DWP; you know who I'm talking about. 

So my plan is this: from that spam mail I got from my guardian, instead of making any confessions (not even the smallest) to him, I'm going to perform that metal version of the 'All Souls Night' song and tell him off so that he ends up making the confessions and stop being all antagonistic on me and Jak. Then he's sure to make some good apology to Jak for what he's done to him, his friends and allies for all those years where I had been blind.


	26. Day 26

**Day 26**

Nothing much was happening when I got out of bed; I was checking my e-mail on my computer and it appeared to be empty. Thank God, no spam! 

I was going into the city stadium for some time with Keira until I heard my guardian's voice along the way to the garage 

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Eco Freak!" he said evilly from distance. Those last three hateful words got me a signal to hide behind a wall and peer around the garage area. All I saw was my guardian glaring at Jak closely. 

"Where's Keira?" I heard Jak ask without hesitation. He must be surprised that he's facing his arch nemesis again. Or was Erol stalking him more often now? 

"Don't worry," Erol answered with intimidation. "I'm keeping a good eye on her." As I kept on peering around and taking over whenever they set eyes on me, I was able to depict the scene before me. Jak was just standing where he was while Erol was circling around him slowly as he spoke. "You're the talk of the town, Jak. You give them hope. How pathetic! I would've enjoyed killing you in prison. But now, it will be so much fun, to take you on in the entire racetrack." He now had his back on Jak and I took cover before I got caught in his sight. "I can hear the crowd going wild now; as everyone sees their hope… DIE." 

I just couldn't believe my eyes or ears. First he threatened me into playing a song I didn't want to practise on, let alone perform, and now he's threatening Jak into giving up. He was right; Erol IS an asshole, and to think that he cared for me since my early childhood years! 

On the side of the scene, I peeked out to see Keira coming in the garage with an old man with yellow-green coloured skin, spectacles with the left lens bigger than the right, wore high wooden sandals and a log on his head (Daxter did mention about a man being described with something like that a few days ago) and was carrying a walking stick almost twice his height.  
>"It's good to have you back Daddy," I heard Keira say. <p>

"Yes. It's good to be free again," the elderly man replied slowly and calmly. My guess is that he must have been Samos, Green Eco Sage and Keira's father, and of course in Daxter's description, a cranky old lunatic. 

Turning back to where the interrogation took place, both Jak and Erol looked at Keira and Samos, having Erol talk again to Jak closely. "You know, Keira loves a winner. Someday she'll be my mechanic!" 

"Stay away from her," Jak warned. 

Erol just left with an evil laugh. I'm not quite sure if the others heard them, but I can easily tell that I did, and as soon as I got the chance, I went up to my guardian to find out what he was really on about when we both got outside. 

"What was that?" I asked in annoyance before he turned to face me. 

"What was what, dear?" he responded innocently. 

I got angry at him and scolded at him, "Don't you give me that tone! I saw you back in the garage taunting that guy in blue and white! What were you doing, planning to kill him?"

"He was just going too fast on a young girl and,"—I saw a drop of sweat come down his forehead as he raised his hands halfway up—"I was just…giving him some good advice." 

"Are you outta your freaking mind? You were getting him to sign a death warrant! Jesus you've become homicidal, haven't you? You're to stay away from that guy from now on!" I wasn't really sure how loud I was shouting but I could feel my blood boiling with anger as he was looking and talking like he'd done nothing wrong. 

"But, dear—" 

"Don't sweet-talk me!"—I took a deep breath before I could let anything else to say from my mouth and began to speak more in a neutral tone—"I'm not truly your daughter; you should know that already. Think of this as advice: stop hunting down people for fun before you become a victim yourself and start repenting for your actions, especially the part where you were making that Jak guy into a tool on the D.W.P." 

My guardian's eyes became very wide. 

"That's right—I know!" I stormed off back to the garage, leaving him stricken with awe, and saw Jak passing me with a worried face. I stopped to whisper to him, "I'll get him. Don't worry about it." 

Next I saw Daxter padding his way to the opposite gate where the racing participants go to hop on their zoomers and race. 

By the time I was back, I saw Keira looking down at the metallic floor. Samos was busy looking at the books piled on a low shelf near the supplies stacked on higher shelves along the wall. I heard Keira talking to herself, "What has happened to him? It's like he's a completely different person now." 

"Who are you talking about?" I asked her in wonder. 

"Jak. He's changed." 

I still got confused as to what she meant. "Well, what was he like before he…changed?"  
>She looked up at me and answered, "Well, back at home he used to be quiet and silent—he was originally mute at the time—plus he'd do what he's told with no complaints." She wondered for anything she hadn't said yet. "Oh! Usually, whenever he's taking a break from studying, he liked to go to Sentinel Beach and just hang out, and whenever he looked at me while I was at our workshop, he had the most beautiful blue eyes in the world, thought to be as blue as the ocean." Keira sighed, but then changed into a concerned expression. "But I guess that's all over now. He's changed; he can talk, he's aggressive and…he can somehow transform whenever he got angry." <p>

"Those are just some things that he's recently experienced," I assured her. "Don't think that the old him has died or anything. You're just seeing something that you've missed out on before." 

"Well, I have missed him for over two years, until two weeks ago. I would like to find out what has happened to him all this time." 

"Trust me—you don't," I exaggerated. 

"Why not?" 

"…It's scary." It truly was, even when I experienced a fraction of what he went through when I got exposed to that stuff. 

"How scary?" 

Man, she was very curious. I thought for a moment to see how I could explain this to her. But if I told her the whole story—or at least a synopsis of it—I couldn't get her worried in any possible way; that would put Jak into paranoia. "Let's assume that I ended up eavesdropping and wished that I hadn't known anything in the first place." 

Keira now became even more curious than from before. "OK, I get the hint. I'll just ask Jak myself." And after she finished talking, she was going up to a small TV hanging up on the wall that viewed the racecourse. 

Now I wish I hadn't said anything at all today. But I guess Daxter can explain it a little better than me. Keira would at least understand this from him, especially when he's an ottsel—among all animals existing. 

Speaking of which, didn't he go to the Class 2 Race all by himself? 

I really hope he doesn't crash.

**Sometime after the race…**  
>I was back in the garage after I went shopping for my new outfit. I saw Keira and Tess together with a large silver trophy on a stand beside them. <p>

"Hey, girls!" I greeted them. "Where are Jak and Daxter?" 

"You just missed them," Tess answered. 

Keira was moving towards the curtain, and just disappeared as she pulled it to the side, covering herself. "If anyone needs me, I'll be here for…the rest of the week." She still sounded a bit depressed. 

Tess and I were walking out of the garage together. She said to me, "Don't worry about her—I think she's upset because her boyfriend is avoiding her too much." 

"He's just so busy that he doesn't have much time to spend with here," I reconsidered. "I wouldn't say that he was avoiding Keira, though." 

Tess suddenly changed the whole subject. "You know, I never got to get to know you last week! Tell me; what's your name?" 

The question went so fast my mind felt like it was running around in circles and getting nowhere.

"Err, Vaia. You're Tess, aren't you?" 

"Yes, that's right! So what do you like to do for fun?" 

"For fun? Well, I play the guitar so I like to listen to some music, and I don't know much about people and what they wear but I do some shopping every once in a while." 

"Cool! And do you have any friends other than Jak, Daxter, Keira and me?" 

"Not really. I didn't have many friends back when I was young. I was mostly home-schooled, plus I didn't fit in very well with other elves here." 

"You sure you didn't have friends back when you were younger?" 

"Hmm, not sure. I have very little memories about my past, and my guardian usually was the one to tell me of what happened when I was really young." 

"Who is your guardian?" 

"You don't want to know." 

"Oh, but I do! Please, tell me!" 

I sighed and but said in regret, "Erol." And after that, silence fell down for a few seconds. I could already tell that Tess became speechless and shocked at the same time. 

"Oh..." She later got out of her jean-shorts pocket a piece of paper that had numbers written on it and gave it to me. "Call me!" she said cheerfully again. "Maybe we could talk some more." 

I accepted the paper. "Thanks. I may not be able to talk to anyone though—I'm rather busy—but I'll give you a call whenever I get the chance to; I promise."

"Great! See ya!" She left on her way down the long and expansive stairs from the stadium past some poster advertisements.

When Tess had gone, I had a closer look at the posters she passed and I could already tell what it viewed. My ex-guardian's face was on them, and they were announcing the Class 1 Championship Race.

Two words: sucker punch... And it will suck greatly with the amount of punches he will be taking, whether he likes it or not.


	27. Day 27

**Day 27**

All day, I've been doing nothing but practising on my new song for the big day, and I'm NOT performing that song my ex-guardian said I should work on, but the latest song I've remastered. I think I almost got to play the whole song perfectly at one time, which is good but I still need to practise more so as not to humiliate myself in front of the entire audience. 

Just two days to go!

During my breaks, I kept checking my computer for messages sent out by either Erol or Ashelin. Thankfully, there was none from the former. However, Ashelin did send me some files regarding times when Jak and I would be racing and performing at the stadium in the next two days. Again, the timetable simply could not be negotiated with clashes at the last minute.


	28. Day 28

**Day 28**

I tried to contact Jak so that we could see which outfit I should wear for tomorrow. He manage to reach my safehouse at around midday; he did have a certain mission to do in Dead Town to take care of along the way—said something about looking for a Life Seed that Samos left before they came here by the Rift Gate or something along those lines—but he wasn't' rushed so he managed to come at a reasonable time. 

I had a lot of choices as I bought a whole load of clothes in different styles and couldn't be bothered to try them on in the store's changing-room so I had to bring them in my safehouse back two days ago. They all had their mixes and matches but I didn't know which one was best. All of the outfits were in two different colours—purple and black—and they came in different materials like cotton and leather. 

One outfit had a purple leather tank top v-neck with black leather pants and high-heeled boots that went up to the knee. 

Another was a small camisole in black with a pair of lavender shorts and black laced sneakers, including a short-sleeved jacket in leather. 

The third outfit was a bit dressy—a traditional Gothic black gown with dark purple layers under thin ruffles. 

The fourth was a purple, leather top strapped like a diamond web at the back, with the black leather pants and long boots with a thick heel around two inches high. It also came with a black trench-coat; long-sleeved and had a light buckled strap long enough to hold the coat as if to keep warm. 

And finally, the fifth outfit was the one with the high-heeled boots, the shorts and the v-neck tank top put together. 

"Hmm, I think the fourth one with the trench-coat is the best," Jak commented. 

"You think so?" I asked, holding the two-inch-heeled boots against my left leg. 

"Yeah, of course. It makes you look mysterious and…less vulnerable." 

I giggled at the long words he used. "Mysterious? I've never been described like that before. Plus, I've got a thing for leather and purple and black are generally my key colours." 

"Well, I think that's what makes the look more appealing to you." 

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it!" 

"No problem, Vaia."

**Later at night…**  
>I was walking along the roads in South Town until I overheard my ex-guardian's voice coming from the Hip Hog. He seemed to be using the same tone from the other day, only slightly fiercer.<br>"We won't have to wait. We can do this right now; one on one—through the city, using accelerator rings. Miss even ONE and it's all over!" I really didn't like the way he was going along with this, also I had the idea that maybe he might be trying to scare Jak again when I told him to stay away from him. Doesn't he ever listen? "Keira already thinks you're a loser. And I'll prove it to you—one and for all!" 

"You're on!" I heard Jak's voice say.

I left to avoid getting caught. Erol is still as it again, no doubt; I bet he hardly knows when to quit. Well, sooner or later HE'S going to be the one winding up dead. And this time, Jak and I will both get him together, and he'll pay for everything he's done—to everyone who now hates him to death.

**Later…**  
>For the first time in days—or nights—I've been able to get some sleep and rest for hours instead of minutes.<p> 


	29. Day 29

**Day 29**

I woke up before sunrise this morning because I thought, if I came to the stadium before anyone else did, it would be worth the element of surprise. Luckily I had the lyrics to "All Souls Night" and had them set up for the vocalists playing back-up on stage.

_Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides  
>Figures dance around and around<br>The drums that pulse out echoes of darkness_

_Moving to the Pagan's sounds_

_Somewhere in a hidden memory  
>Images float before my eyes<br>Of fragrant nights of straw and of bonfires_

_Dancing till the next sunrise_

_I can see the light in the distance  
>Trembling in the dark cloak of night<br>Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
>A waltz on All... All Souls Night<em>

_Fields of cornstalks bend in the shadows  
>Held up tall as the flames leap high<br>The green knight holds the holy bush  
>To mark where the old year passes by<em>

_I can see the light in the distance  
>Trembling in the dark cloak of night<br>Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
>A waltz on All... All Souls Night<em>

_Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides  
>Figures dance around and around<br>The drums that pulse out echoes of darkness  
>Moving to the Pagan's sounds<em>

_Standing on a bridge that crosses  
>The river that goes out to the sea<br>The wind is full of a thousand voices  
>They pass by the bridge and me<em>

_I can see the light in the distance  
>Trembling in the dark cloak of night<br>Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
>A waltz on All... All Souls Night<br>(Repeat)_

I had a quick breakfast, put on the recommended outfit on, got my guitar and pick, and checked for anything I might forget after I walk out the door. But then I noticed my jewel on my bedside table and, surprisingly, there wasn't anything else I'd missed, so I was off.

**Two hours later...**

The crowd was running wild, cheering to see the big events and holding up posters that supported their favourite racing teams or drivers. 

The stage I was on, along with other rock contestants, was a large, expansive platform that floated up to five metres above the racetrack, and twenty metres behind the starting/finishing line. 

I saw Jak taking the seventh zoomer for the race and was set on his lane. He turned and gave me a thumbs-up before he got and I returned it with the rock hand gesture, involving the index finger and pinky held up while the two middle fingers were held down pressed on the palm by the thumb. 

Before I could double-check my amplifier, I saw Erol driving to the starting line and took the position right next to Jak. I don't think he saw me but I had a feeling he knew I was already on stage. From the look of what was going on between Jak and Erol—the crowd was cheering way too loud for me to hear what they were saying, and my ears were still a bit sensitive to intense noise—but I think Erol was shouting out, yet, another threat on Jak. 

Well, sometime today there's a chance he'll lose and FINALLY learn his lesson for sure, and if not, Jak and I would have to whip him out of his system if needed, but we'll both have to see what happens in the aftermath. 

The Baron and two K.G. bodyguards came down from a smaller floating platform and was up much higher than the hovering stage. "Greeting, racers, and rockers!" the Baron announced. "Today your nerve and skill will be tested for our amusement. If any of you should by some small chance beat our racing champion, Erol, or our Guitar Girl, Vaia, then you will be awarded a month's supply of eco!" A dozen eco barrels were displayed on a second small platform closer to the audience. The Baron said something over to a Krimzon Guard to his right but I still couldn't get the words; he must have turned away from the microphone. "Good luck and die bravely!" 

A countdown was displayed in front of the eight racers and the buzzing started slowly as the Baron called on the mark. 

"Ready... get set..."—the light turned green with a higher pitched tone—"GO!" 

And all the racers rocketed off along the racetracks. Six enthusiastic racers were going steady while Erol was driving like crazy—sometimes he intentionally tried to ram Jak to the far side of the track to scrape damage on his zoomer—and Jak was moving fast and straight. 

"And now on the other hand," the Baron called out again. "The rockers will be playing head-to-head with some smash hits!" 

**Twenty minutes later...**  
>The race was still running and I'm now facing my final opponent in the rock showdown, and we were performing a reggae song called, "The Pretender." But, before the challenger reached his solo, his left wrist started to bleed and he had to run off, almost nervous, and forfeit while he called out, "Medic!" <p>

This is exactly what I meant from earlier when there's still not much of a challenge for me in these competitions—because I always win and the songs played were too easy for my own skills. So, once again, I earned the title "Guitar Heroine." 

I sighed in regret as I wish that poor guy didn't have to run for a medication. But the crowd was cheering loudly and chanted, "Encore! Encore! Encore!" I nearly end up staring at the audience but then I was back in reality and thought that this was my chance. 

I turned up the volume on my amplifier and playing the upbeat intro for "All Souls Night." As the drummer tapped the beat on the high-hat, the notes and chords I strummed played distortedly, but then there was the part where I played in a clean way when my left hand shifted to the over-10 fret position, and the audience cheered loudly again. The back-up vocalists were on their queue for their melody when I stopped playing for a few seconds and the drummer held the cymbals silent. Then the same rhythm for the intro played another time with the accompanied vocal melody. 

On the first verse, I strummed the chords gently while the first lyrical stanza was sung out, the tempo set on andante. By the time the next four lines came in, the tempo switched to moderato and I began to play heavier chords. The chorus had the rhythm changing every few seconds but I didn't need any help from the drummer so I paid attention to the timing in my head while I still played on my guitar. 

The main riff was played again followed by the second verse which was at the same set of tempo and rhythm as the second half of the previous verse. It sounds right on that one, probably because the second verse's lyrics have been halved from two stanzas to one. The chorus was repeated the same way as it was last time, but the last few lyrics were slightly more expressed. 

Solo time! I quickly turned the switch on my guitar to create a distorted but loud sound as I scaled up from the third to fourteenth fret and picking the notes at a steady pace, then hammering-on some notes past the twelfth fret and strumming like crazy (if you could say that). Next the notes were to be played in an ascending, jagged scale pattern and then coming back down halfway and using my index finger to wiggle the seventh string as the vocals were coming back. 

The vocals sang the first lyrics a second time while the drummer and I were silent for a while, and by the time they reached the new third-verse part, we all came back with the accompaniment, one of the vocalists singing a higher octave. 

The chorus came as usual but it was also repeated with a more up-beat feel with the repeat, and the main riff was played after that, the tempo slower and less defined at the repeat. And, by the time the outro came in, it became hysterical as the drummer was banging on the drums and cymbals rapidly and I was picking every possible note on the set key signature and scaled up and down until the drum beats were gradually getting slower and I slammed a high power chord; it felt like I was performing another solo there. 

Everyone who watched had been cheering high and loud. "Looks like Vaia's fire NEVER loses its spark after that terrific performance," I heard the Baron call out on the speakers. "Don't go anywhere as our racers are still on their final lap. This won't take twenty minutes, folks!" 

Somehow I felt rather worried; the race wasn't finished but the rock face-offs were. I just hope Jak is able to get out of Erol's tail and reached the finish line in one piece…

**Five minutes later…**  
>I don't believe it. Jak came at the finish line in first place! And Erol's zoomer seemed to have run out of fuel before he could make it so, in other words, he was indefinitely in eighth place, or maybe it was just his luck when he witnessed his loss. God, what a victory it must be for the Demolition Duo. <p>

A security pass was given to Jak, the one that gave access to the city's palace. I left the stage to go congratulate him properly, hearing Daxter calling out to himself, "I love my people!" 

I jogged my way passed the entry-way and gave my guitar and amp in Keira's care at the garage. I saw Keira carrying my guitar to a stand and she said, smiling, "Hey, Vaia, you were great out there! I never knew you could make a traditional ballad change into a extraordinary metal song!" 

"Well, I have been thinking of some nice ideas lately." 

I then made my way to a wide steel door that led to the racetrack. There was Jak and Daxter in front, the Baron from the platform above with the two Krimzon Guards and Erol at the sideline at the far right, about eighty metres away. 

The Baron didn't seem to be very impressed that one of his enemies—didn't I mention that he now has a whole bunch of enemies?—was the new reigning champion racer, plus he's now being overzealous about his own position. "All the heroes died long ago; only survival remains. This city is mine. These lives are mine! This WAR is mine! And in wars, we all DIE!" I could see Jak making a ferocious glare at him. "Kill him!" 

"Look out!" called one of the Baron's bodyguards. Without warning, Erol was accelerating on his zoomer and was planning to kill Jak by running him over! I thought he'd ran out of fuel, but now he's just gone too far and he was driving way too fast! 

Luckily, Jak had jumped up high to avoid this and Erol crashed into the eco barrels that had been lowered in front of the Baron. The explosion erupted with a dark gas with purple electricity—dark eco barrels! The only remains I found from the crash was Erol's face mask. 

Jak ran and found me by the gate. "Vaia! Run!" 

"These guys are right on our tails!" Daxter said, anxious to leave. 

"Get them!" I heard the Baron called out in anger. 

The three of us—well, just me and Jak, because Daxter was the only one riding on his shoulder—were running as fast as could, but the guards were very vigilant, pursuing us in their new, elite gold-coloured armour. 

We reached the north-western part of the canal district and the streets were aligned with a long and wide waterway. K.G. guards were only forty metres away from us and we still had nowhere to hide. Except... 

I had an idea. "Jak, jump into the water! Daxter, hold your breath!" We were still running as fast as our legs could carry us and, without even hesitating, we jump off one of the bridges and sank down to the bottom of the water, managing to lose the guards while we held our lungs. The water here was clean, but the high levels of chlorine made us pull up quickly as it interfered without breathing. 

I didn't care much about any minor matters like my drenched outfit—thanks to the production of leather, it's waterproof—or my long hair being tangled up and sticking to my face. The only thing that truly mattered was that we weren't being chased anymore. 

After all of this today, I feel like I've just snuck out of home and came back from an out-of-control war.

**Later at night**

"Erol is dead," Jak concluded, telling me his story from last night till he saw me when he made his escape from death. He told me that Keira has found a way to get her, Jak and his old friends back to their own time—five hundred years into the past. At least I can relax now that my ex-guardian won't be plotting against us any longer, but from that chase from the K.G. a few hours ago, I think I need to keep a sharper eye out whenever I'm out in the city streets again. 

Jak, Daxter and I were hiding near a house in the slums that was as far north as it could get; Jak told me that he comes there occasionally to give a Precursor Oracle several Hora-quan skull gems as an offering to gain helpful control over his Dark Eco powers, or at least some new powers that would assist in keeping it from breaking out again. The water was a murky brown, contaminated for who-knows-how-long, but at least we were safe from the guards because they don't go there—ever. It was early evening and the sky was all cloudy, rain pouring down quietly. 

"Hey, Jak," I said absently. "You were great out there on the racetrack." 

"Thanks, Vaia. You were amazing out there on your guitar, too." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. That last song you did would have to be my favourite." 

"Yep," Daxter said unexpectantly. "While Jak here had his foot on the pedal, you were like 'NYAAAA,' and 'WHAA-AAA-AAAAA' and then you were like, 'NYA-NYA-WHAAAAAAAAA!" Daxter exclaimed as he imitated some sounds that a guitar would make. "And it was like you were silently calling out a war cry!" 

"Thanks, Daxter," I said giggling. "I'm glad you liked it too. Also, that part where you said I was 'silently calling out a war cry' seems like an oxymoron gone the wrong way." I turned over to Jak. "So, now that you can get to the palace, do you think you'll be able to get the Precursor Stone back from Praxis?" 

"Hmm, probably. But the place seems pretty dangerous. You got a map of the place?" 

"Well, I lost my access pass, but I can memorize the place top to bottom." 

"Don't you mean 'bottom to top'?" Daxter asked. 

I giggled again. "Well, I guess you could say it that way. OK, Jak, when you go through the front entrance of the palace, there will be an elevator on the left. Take that because it'll lead to the eighteenth level where the throne room is." Jak was nodding as he was listening attentively. "There should be a storage room where the Baron keeps all of his findings from around the city and—hang on, where was Mar's Tomb when you found the Stone?"

"It was right in front of the palace, ironically." 

"Huh... Well, anyway, the storage room is located on right side of the throne room when you come in here, then you'll have to past through some dining areas and gardens—there's also a library in between those areas—but then you'll find a huge place where there are vaults with treasure from a window if you look down at the end of the hallway. Most of Praxis' rarest findings are kept in those vaults so you'll have to look around to see if the Stone is covered up in gold coins or jewels." 

"Aww, this is gonna take all night!" Daxter complained. 

"What if the Stone's not there at all?" Jak asked. 

"Well..." I thought for another suggestion. "If it's not there, you could always look in the weapons storage room and armoury which is located on the left side of the throne room. There will be guards there but I think you'll be able to manage by taking them out with some punches, kicks or even shoot them with your gun if you want to keep your distance from them. They might have some taser-guns or..."—I looked over to Daxter—"...tranquilisers, but they're usually not very powerful because they only have those charged when they're not in the palace." 

"OK. Thanks, Vaia," Jak said when I finished. "I think we'll go to the palace now and find the Stone. What are you gonna do?"

"Me? I'm gonna go sign up at the Underground. It's open now, right?"


End file.
